


Petals

by Asd_rsssa



Category: Ada Apa Dengan Cinta? (Movies), Dilan 1990 (2018)
Genre: Angst, Disease, Dosen!Rangga/Mahasiswa!Dilan AU, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, RanDilan - Freeform, Rangga/Dilan - Freeform, Self-Harm, Unrequited Love
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 15:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14115792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asd_rsssa/pseuds/Asd_rsssa
Summary: Sudah seharusnya ia tak memiliki rasa.Karena ia tahu hal itu hanya akan membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.Tapi tidak apa, selama ia masih diizinkan menyimpan perasaannya, semuanya sudah lebih dari cukup.





	Petals

**Author's Note:**

> Kalau gambar tidak ke-load, coba pakai VPN, karena gambarnya aku taruh di tumblr, jadinya begini :((((
> 
> Rekomendasi untuk mendengarkan lagu ini saat menjelang bagian akhir:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iwcN_gyECLs  
> BGM istilahnya mah, soalnya aku nulis ditemani lagu itu, pas entah kenapa, apalagi di bagian pameran nanti ;))
> 
> Beberapa kata Dilan di sini bersumber dari buku Asbunayah © Pidi Baiq  
> Karena aku termasuk satu dari banyak orang yang menganggap Dilan itu surayah, ehehe.
> 
> Terlalu panjang kah? Iya, soalnya kalau dipisah berchapter-chapter, gak cocok. Jadi ya, semoga mata gak perih!
> 
> Kalau begitu, selamat menikmati!

Terlahir sebagai seorang yang optimis, gigih, pekerja keras memanglah harapan setiap eksistensi yang pernah merasakan bagaimana udara memasuki rongga di sela paru-paru.

Tetapi saat pertama kali merasakannya di dunia, tak ada kendali penuh untuk berusaha mencapai cita-cita yang besar, semuanya masih terbatas dari kewajaran makhluk yang hidup. Berharap dalam penantian lama sampai kendali penuh itu datang. Seiring waktu, bisa saja terealisasikan dan bisa saja sebaliknya. Semuanya akan menyalahkan setiap individu, tanpa mengetahui lingkungan memiliki peran paling penting dalam setiap perputaran.

Jika ditanyakan mengapa, kenapa, bagaimana—tidak ada yang bisa menjawabnya langsung, terlalu banyak jawaban yang tidak bisa dibantah karena memang itu benarnya, lagi-lagi akan jatuh ke persepsi masing-masing.

Individu yang lemah jelas akan menarik kakinya mundur, mencari gang sempit yang masih bisa dilewati sama seperti tikus, atau mungkin mencari jalan yang lebar yang tak pernah dipikirkan oleh siapa pun, tetapi semuanya tergantung akan ukuran dan medium yang tepat. Lagi-lagi banyak yang bisa disalahkan dalam satu kesimpulan.

Manusia itu berbeda-beda, ceritanya berbeda-beda, pilihan hidupnya berbeda-beda.

Jika banyak faktor yang berkecimpung dalam nasib baik dan buruk. Maka cerita untuknya memilih satu di antara seribu alasan. Yang akan terdengar positif atau negatif, dinilai bodoh atau dinilai unik, dianggap klise atau dianggap langka. Mengubur semua fakta yang menyatakan dirinya harus berpikir dengan logika, menuntut otak kiri bekerja tiga banding satu dari yang kanan, diharap bisa lebih dewasa, kadang sistem yang berjalan menginginkan cara yang lebih rumit, padahal ada cara yang lebih sederhana.

Nasib tak meminta berkelit-kelit begitu mendiagnosis dirinya bisa berubah setelah dipertemukan dengan petunjuk berupa pahat solid yang hidup, suatu figur yang menangkap kamera mata, permanen melekat pada salah satu lobus otak bagian fungsi memori.

Orang memiliki pandangan yang berbeda-beda, sosok yang terlihat sederhana mungkin tidaklah menarik bagi mereka yang materialistis atau yang peniaphobia, mungkin syarat-syarat yang tak tertulis sebagai tolak ukur.

Tapi untuk dirinya tidak.

Perhatiannya sudah terjerat, logikanya sudah menguap, suatu individu selain dirinya sudah berhasil memperkenalkan dengan suatu rasa.

—Jatuh cinta.

Rasa yang akan dan pasti dirasakan oleh semua kehidupan.

Seseorang yang mengaku tak memiliki hati bahkan tak bisa mengelak. Apalagi dirinya yang saat itu berumur kurang dari lima belas tahun yang merupakan seorang bocah biasa yang masih terbatas dari kontaminasi dunia. Untuk sesaat, bisa menjadi tidak pedulian, pemikiran yang masih belum luas menolak semua doktrin mereka yang mengatakan ia bisa menjadi manusia normal jika menurut. Hidup monoton manusia yang selalu berawal dan berakhir sama memanglah tidak menarik.

Dan rasa itu yang membawanya akan banyak hal baru. Mengatakan jika sistem tak selalu jadi acuan jika diri bisa memilih jalannya sendiri.

Kedua orang tuanya memberi suatu hadiah saat baru dilahirkan—nama. Dan hadiahnya adalah Dilan.

Dia, Dilan, suka sekali membuka hadiah-hadiah yang selalu diberikan keluarga pada anggota baru. Seru rasanya, bisa terjalin hubungan walau ia meminta tahu hadiah tersebut dengan cara biasa atau paksa—lebih sering dengan cara bersahabat, terkadang sambil menjulurkan tangan dan menunjukkan deretan giginya. Maka dari itu, sama halnya dengan sekarang begitu perasaan ingin segera tahu hadiah—nama—apa yang diberikan teruntuk sosok yang memerangkap jiwa dan rasa miliknya.

Ia tak mengetahuinya, bertahun-tahun lamanya ia hanya mengikuti dan memperhatikan dari jauh, tak ada waktu yang tepat dan ia masih tak bisa membuka hadiah itu.

Sejujurnya baru pertama kali ini ia kesulitan. Untuk mengetahui satu nama ia tak pernah memakan waktu sebegitu lamanya. Untuk mengetahui nama ia tak pernah harus menunggu begitu lamanya. Bahkan dulu saja saat membuka nama orang yang mengendarai mobil umum yang mengantarkannya ke satu tempat tujuan masih lebih mudah, padahal sosok itu lebih tua dan garis wajahnya sangat tegas—tipikal orang galak.

Tetapi yang pasti, rasa keingintahuannya benar-benar mengubah hidup.

Tak ada yang mau bertanya, tak ada yang menyadarinya.

Sebuah kebiasaan sehabis pulang sekolah menjadi seorang penguntit, melangkah ke arah yang sama saat sosok itu berjalan menuju suatu tempat, tapi tak pernah lama dan jauh—saat itu ia masih kecil, wejang orang tua agar tak bermain jauh-jauh masih ia pegang.

Dirinya yang bisa berubah, menjadi lebih rajin dan bekerja keras untuk menuntut ilmu. Cita-citanya hanya satu saat itu, yaitu memasuki sekolah di mana sosok itu berada, tentunya setelah mencuri-curi tahu dari penampilan dan seragam, walau tak ada bet pengenal sekolah sekali pun, tapi masih ada orang yang pernah melihat dari mana sosok itu keluar dan masuk di saat pagi sampai sore. Ketetapan hatinya mantap.

Walau malah berakhir harapannya yang pupus, tepat saat dirinya diterima di SMA yang diinginkan, ia mendapat kabar jika sosok itu sudah lulus sekitar lima tahun yang lalu, kemudian melanjutkan pendidikan di luar negeri. Katanya murid akselerasi.

Kecewa? Jelas iya. Andaikan saat itu tak ada batasan dari peraturan yang dibuat.

Tapi dirinya tak pernah mengenal apa itu putus asa. Sampai menjalin hubungan baik dengan anak kelas tiga dan guru-guru di sana. Dilan mendapatkan satu data yang cukup membuatnya mengganti kata-kata 'Dia' di dalam gurat tinta pada rangkaian kata di atas kertas.

Rangga.

Baru nama depan, selanjutnya ia akan tahu tanggal lahir, kemudian apa saja hobi dan kesukaannya.

“Dia itu anaknya aneh, suka menyendiri. Tapi yang aku tahu, dia pernah memenangkan sebuah lomba puisi.”

“Anak pintar sepertinya suka membaca buku, pantas saja bisa melanjutkan kuliah di New York.”

“Orangnya sulit dimengerti, pribadinya misterius, bagaimana ya, coba kamu tanya Pak Wardiman, dekat tuh mereka.”

Dilan tak tahu.

Sejak kapan perasaan ini muncul.

Tapi setiap ia berhenti di jalan mana pinggir kiri-kanan penuh pedagang, ia akan selalu dibuat teringat bagaimana pertama kali ia menemukannya, Rangga, menyeberang dengan tas di punggung, bagaimana saat mata keduanya saling bertemu, sampai bagaimana sosok itu membantu dirinya bangkit setelah motor milik teman yang ia bawa menabrak tiang. Saat itu Dilan lupa akan rasa malu, wajahnya bak orang linglung, wajar jika sosok yang lebih tua darinya itu menganggap dirinya habis dihipnotis.

Ah, bagaimana caranya mengatakan jika dirinya memang dihipnotis—dihipnotis oleh tatapan yang menyerap dunianya.

Piyan, sohib karibnya, selalu mengatakan jika itu bukanlah cinta yang tulus. Sebab mungkin saja Dilan jatuh pada wajah tampan itu. Tapi Dilan sering melihat orang dengan wajah tampan juga perawakan menggiurkan, akan tetapi dirinya tetap memilih gadis-gadis pilihannya. Lalu untuk saat itu, bagaimana ia bisa dibuat bingung dengan orientasi seksualnya jika perasaan itu bukanlah cinta tak bersyarat?

Sedikit demi sedikit ia pahami, walau tidak secara langsung, tapi perasaannya terus bermekaran, walau tidak pernah dilihatnya, tapi sosok itu suka muncul baik dalam mimpi atau halusinasinya.

Ia jatuh cinta, benar-benar sudah jatuh cinta.

Walau dulu hanya memandang, kemudian sekarang hanya bisa membayang. Rasa itu tak pernah luntur.

Sampai suatu waktu ia menduduki kelas tiga menjelang akhir. Semua doanya terkabul.

Ia menemukan Rangga. Di Indonesia. Di Kota Pelajar.

Informasi terakhir yang ia dapat jauh membuat dirinya bersemangat akan sisa umur di SMA.

Rangga menjadi seorang dosen di suatu universitas negeri di sana.

Maka ia tak akan membuang kesempatan. Beberapa bulan berlalu hanya mengingatkannya akan bagaimana perjuangan semasa SMP. Ia mati-matian belajar, sampai menangis jika perlu, sampai gila jika bisa—tapi jangan, kalau gila ia tak bisa mengejar cita-citanya. Jalani saja dengan normal, walau jam tidurnya tidak normal jadinya, ia mengenal dirinya sebaik-baik kedua orang tua mengenal anaknya, ia bisa membawa kemana tubuhnya harus bekerja.

Akhir bulan menyambut bulan baru.

Dilan harus mengakui jika dirinya memanglah seseorang yang bisa mencapai apa pun, tak ada yang tak bisa ia capai. Ia mendapatkan jurusan dan universitas yang ia inginkan. Arsitektur namanya, walau ia lebih suka menjadi guru dan juga menyukai seni, dirinya bisa dibuat berkorban, toh sepertinya ada sebuah kemiripan dari cita-citanya. Walau yakin tak yakin akan apakah ia bisa dididik oleh Rangga, ia yakin jika kali ini ia tak akan dibuat kecewa.

Karena ia tahu, ia bisa mendapatkan apa pun yang ia inginkan.

“Kenapa kamu menatap saya seperti itu?”

Seingat Dilan, rambut Rangga dulu sedikit lebih panjang, tapi sekarang sudah dipotong sampai pinggir-pinggir saja tak menyentuh satu senti, setidaknya ikalnya masih sama.

Seingat Dilan, wajah Rangga dulu terlihat manis dan tampan, tapi yang didapatinya sekarang tampan dan dewasa.

Seingat Dilan, Rangga itu memiliki mata yang sinis, tapi sekarang masih sama.

“Bapak ganteng, hehehe.”

“Perhatikan penjelasannya, bukan wajah saya.”

Dan kemudian pelajaran dilanjutkan.

Dilan tak pernah berhenti menatap wajah Rangga. Kadang kata-kata yang keluar dari bibirnya tak pernah disaring, bukan dalam arti perkataan kasar, tapi perkataan spontan yang benar-benar apa adanya tanpa dibubuhi bantuan otak kanan mereka-reka juga berkreativitas. Masih teringat jelas saat teman-temannya tertawa begitu ia menyamakan Rangga dengan Valentino Rossi, yang berakhir tawa mereka menjadi keheningan begitu pihak yang terkait tak memberikan respon yang sesuai.

Padahal dari segi wajah saja sudah beda, tapi Dilan menjawab enteng sekali, “Sama-sama pembalap. Bedanya, Rossi harus mengikuti balapan untuk memenangkan kejuaraan, kalau Bapak tanpa mengikuti balapan pun sudah menjadi juara.” Wajah Rangga saat itu benar-benar tak peduli, mau tak mau ia melanjutkan cepat, “... juara hati saya.”

Bahkan saat Dilan mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua kelas, tak ada yang akan heran jika alasan sebenarnya berupa waktu yang bisa dicuri dari obrolan formal antar dosen-mahasiswa menjadi obrolan akrab antar Rangga-Dilan. Semuanya dilakukan oleh sang pemuda untuk rasa miliknya.

Kali ini Dilan tak akan melepaskannya lagi.

 

 

 

Tapi.

Itu semua terjadi sudah lama.

Memasuki semester tiga dan sekarang semuanya sudah berbeda. Rasanya masih sama. Tapi keadaan membedakan. Keduanya semakin akrab, sebenarnya akrab di satu pihak, Dilan selalu mengekor, lalu Rangga yang tak bisa menjadi kejam untuk sekedar mengusir anak didiknya itu.

Sampai terus berkembang, maka Dilan pun memiliki rasa percaya diri yang sama meningkatnya.

“Aku suka sama Pak Rangga.”

Sebuah suara mengatakannya.

Sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya penantian, ia ingin mengatakan pernyataan itu.

Walau itu kata-kata yang sama yang ia katakan saat menggoda sang dosen. Tapi matanya mengatakan kesungguh-sungguhannya di siang itu.

Dan Rangga pun tak cukup bodoh untuk tak memahami perasaan.

—Perasaan seorang mahasiswi yang tak Dilan ketahui siapa.

Dilan mencuri dengar di balik pintu yang setengah tertutup. Mencengkeram tas selempang miliknya. Degup jantung seolah mati, ia lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas. Mata hanya menemukan seorang perempuan yang menunduk malu di depan pria yang sudah menjadi arah jalan hidupnya sejak lama.

Ia kira, semuanya akan menjadi lebih baik jika ia mengatakannya sekarang. Tapi ia tak tahu jika hal inilah yang terjadi.

Buruk, sangat buruk. Ia tak mau mendengar jawaban ‘ya’ dari Rangga. Sungguh, untuk di waktu itu juga Dilan ingin menjadi sosok yang egois. Penantian lama tak ingin sia-sia, apakah hanya satu dua menit bisa menghancurkan sebuah harapan yang ia simpan delapan atau lebih tahun lamanya?

Tapi ia tak tahu.

Dari hal itu, semuanya bermula.

Doanya terkabul, lagi.

“Maaf.”

Rangga menolak perasaan perempuan itu. Doanya benar-benar terkabul. Tapi—

“Tapi saya masih memiliki seseorang di hati saya ... Cinta, Cinta lama saya ....”

Dilan tak pernah menuntut apa pun. Ia selalu mengejar apa yang ia inginkan, ia selalu mendapatkan apa yang ia usahakan. Bahkan doanya benar-benar terjadi walau itu baru saja terjadi di depan matanya.

Tapi.

Tapi bukan ini jawaban yang ia inginkan.

Maka di menit itu, di detik itu, yang ia rasakan hanyalah rasa sesak, dadanya sakit, rasanya bukan sekedar udara yang ia hirup, tapi juga aroma keputusasaannya.

 

* * *

 

Hari ini ia sendirian di kelasnya, mata kuliah sudah selesai satu jam yang lalu.

Ia hanya memperhatikan meja dosen di depannya, untuk jam ini yang mengajar adalah seorang ibu-ibu dan bukan pria yang mengisi kertas putih dengan pulpen hitam di tangannya.

Rangga akhir-akhir ini semakin sibuk, dengan _job_ baru, Dilan sejujurnya turut senang. Tapi rasa senangnya hanya setengah, sebab sang pria jadi lebih sering memberikan tugas daripada mengajar, _free class_ hampir mengisi setiap jam dosen itu, sedangkan absen tak begitu penting, Rangga berlaku adil.

Sampai-sampai sudah lama sekali ia tak bertemu.

Ah, rindu, ia benar-benar rindu.

Rindu memperhatikan wajahnya, rindu mendengarkan suaranya, rindu akan setelan yang hanya memiliki tiga atau lima _fashion_ , rindu akan aroma cologne yang menggelitik juga memabukkan penciumannya. Semakin lama ia juga rindu untuk menggodanya, rindu melihat reaksinya, rindu saat manik kelam itu membalasnya, rindu akan perkataan-perkataan dinginnya, Dilan rindu semuanya. Rindu akan orang yang berhak mendapatkan perasaan ini—

“Uhuk! Uhuk!” Sontak menutup mulut.

Tangan cepat-cepat merogoh tas. “Uhuk!” Batuknya tak berhenti untuk sesaat. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak kayu kecil, membuang sesuatu yang ada di mulutnya. “Uhuaagh!” Dorongan di dadanya memuntahkan isinya ke dalam kotak.

Sampai beberapa menit dan tak berhenti, tak berhenti memuntahkan semua yang keluar dari tiap batuk keras. Sampai tak sadar lapisan tipis kecil berupa kelopak-kelopak berwarna putih menguning yang layu keluar dari celah di antara tangan. Jatuh ke meja dan lantai. Dilan menggigit bibir bawah, menahan batuk, ia langsung mengambil botol minum dan meneguknya.

Rasanya menyakitkan, setiap batuk rasanya tajam, melukai lehernya. Sakit. Dan ia terbatuk lagi. Sakit. Paru-parunya mengembang dan napasnya tersekat.

“Uhuk! Agh!”

Satu batuk keras dan cahaya matahari di sana tertutup oleh awan. Menutup dirinya yang hanyut ditelan remang. Menutup dirinya yang meringis harus bertahan menyembunyikan satu hal.

Menyembunyikan rahasia akan nyatanya setiap ia terbatuk, yang keluar bukanlah cairan kental seperti orang batuk pada umumnya—melainkan kelopak bunga yang layu.

Dilan masih mengingat kelopak pertama yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Membuatnya panik bukan kepalang saat itu.

Santet pikirnya. Tapi rupanya bukan saat ciri dan penyebab yang sama yang ada di layar internet, ia baru mengetahuinya.

Penyakit yang ia idap termasuk penyakit langka, penyakit yang katanya mitos belaka, ramai dan berasal dari Negeri Matahari Terbit. Secara pribadi sempat tak percaya, tak ada bukti riset dan penyebab yang jelas, bukan virus, bakteri, juga bukan patogen lainnya. Bagaimana bisa internet mendiagnosis seenaknya?

Saat jawaban ia dapatkan setelah lebih dari tiga menit membaca. Nyatanya semua ini berawal dari saat itu, di siang itu, di saat pertama kalinya ia tahu.

Cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Rangga tak akan pernah membalas perasaannya. Pria itu masih terjebak akan cinta lamanya.

Dilan tahu, seberapa besar usaha yang ia lakukan, tak akan pernah bisa merubah seorang pria setia macam Rangga. Maka ia benci harus mengakui jika dirinya sudah kalah, bahkan sebelum berperang.

Tapi—heran saja. Dari sebanyak itu manusia yang pernah mengalami hal yang sama, lalu mengapa hanya dirinya saja yang terkena? Tidak kah cukup dirinya merasakan satu sakit, yaitu sakit patah hati saja? Kenapa harus ditambahkan dengan penyakit aneh yang menyiksanya seperti ini?

Sial.

Ia menarik dan mengeluarkan napasnya dari mulut. Sesak. Setidaknya tak terbatuk lagi, dirinya harus merasakan kembali tangannya yang sedari tadi gemetar. Sebelum ada orang yang melihat, cepat-cepat ia memungut tiap kelopak bunga itu, memasukannya ke dalam kotak, ia tak akan membuangnya, ia akan menyimpannya di rumah.

Karena ia tahu, tiap kelopak ini sudah menjadikan tanda.

Tanda akan cintanya kepada Rangga.

 

* * *

 

Hubungan mereka tak pernah memburuk, setidaknya belum.

Setelah mengetahui jika Rangga memiliki orang lain di hatinya, dulu ia sempat putus asa dan menjauhi dosen itu—tapi gagal, karena bagaimanapun juga mereka pasti akan selalu bertemu, dan entah mengapa jauh di lubuk hati, enggan sekali jauh-jauh. Sepertinya satu tahun tak cukup menghapus lelahnya penantian selama delapan tahun. Biarkan dirinya terlihat sangat bodoh, dekat-dekat pada sumber rasa sakit di dadanya sendiri.

Jadilah dirinya yang selalu menguntit—Dilan harus dibuat nostalgia dengan kebiasaan lamanya ini—dan mencoba seakrab mungkin. Satu tahun hubungan mereka berhasil dibuat tidak canggung, tapi dingin dan hangat di beda tiap-tiap sisi itu rasanya menarik.

Alkisah seorang Dilan menemukan fakta akan tempat-tempat yang biasa disinggahi sang dosen jika tidak dalam jam sibuk, sebuah tempat di mana ia suka menemui Rangga menghabiskan waktu—di sebuah kedai kopi yang sudah menjadi langganan dari pria itu sendiri.

Awalnya kehadiran batang hidungnya tak disambut dengan baik. Tapi perlahan juga berubah. Terkadang ia akan membuat alasan akan kehadirannya berupa pengakuan, ia juga penggemar kopi celotehnya asal, dan ia tak bisa menahan malu saat Rangga mengujinya akan beberapa pengetahuan seputar biji kopi. Sekakmat. Dilan rasanya ingin kembali ke susu saja.

“Sudah kopi keberapa hari ini, Pak?” tanyanya di seberang, sembari menunjukkan deretan gigi.

Rangga sedang menyesap kopinya, laptop terbuka, beberapa dokumen di samping, ada sebuah pekerjaan yang mengakibatkan sang dosen muda harus merelakan bokongnya kram karena tugas-tugas ini tak akan selesai jika dipelototi saja, sekitar dua atau tiga jam mungkin sudah diusir oleh pelayan yang bertugas.

“Tiga.”

Sang bocah tingkat dua itu menatap ke cangkirnya. Atas alasan kikuk ia telah memesan kopi hitam, sama seperti apa yang dipesan sang dosen. Maka begitu ia meminumnya—sampai habis dalam lima teguk tanpa bernapas, ia sudah meramal jika nasib buruk menimpa jadwal tidurnya. Harus rela insomnia demi pendekatan pada Rangga. Mana setelahnya ia harus menahan diri untuk tak menjulurkan lidah dan memberikan ekspresi masam, rasa kopinya tidak enak.

Heran kadang, Rangga punya darah pahit ya? Seleranya gini-gini amat.

Ia menaruh cangkirnya kembali dan melipat tangan. “Pak, jadi tadi ada yang ngeluh,” memulai topik lain, setidaknya ia harus membuat alasan kenapa ia bisa duduk di pojok kedai kopi bersama dosen kesayangannya ini untuk beberapa jam ke depan. “Bapak kadang suka ngilang kalau dicari. Katanya mau ada kelas siang nanti, eh, rupanya Bapak malah gak datang.”

“Kalian telat mengingatkan saya.”

“Cuma telat lima belas menit, Pak ....”

“Ya, waktu segitu saya masih menunggu sebelum keberangkatan pesawat.”

Dilan mendesah berat, menjadi dosen terbang itu sibuk, ya? Hanya waktu segitu saja, ia sudah telat mencegah Rangga yang ingin pergi ke seminar di Malaysia kala itu.

Ah, mungkin lain kali ia bersama teman-temannya harus mencegat sang dosen; di pintu ruang dosen, di pintu kelas, di pintu luar gedung, di pintu luar bandara. Selain karena perasaan, Dilan juga sadar tujuannya berkuliah itu untuk apa.

Ia tak mau mengecewakan kedua orang tua yang sudah mempercayainya merantau di kota lain. Ia baru dua tahun di sini, jangan sampai tambah tujuh tahun yang harus dibuang sia-sia dengan kabar jika anak keempat mereka hampir gila mengurusi tugas akhir.

Pokoknya jangan sampai!

“Oh, ya, ngomong-ngomong ada yang bilang,” Dilan kaget akan sebuah keajaiban Rangga memulai topik pembicaraan. Mungkin ini pertama kali seumur hidupnya selain menuntut jawab dari tiap pertanyaan di kelas? Wow, langka sekali, ia akan mengadakan tumpengan nanti malam, bersama teman-teman seperjuangan. Tapi nanti setelah dilihat wajah dosennya itu ragu-ragu. “... katanya kamu akhir-akhir ini ... suka makan kembang, ya?”

Jika dirinya adalah Dilan setahun yang lalu, maka ia hanya bisa dibuat tertawa dan mengejek sang dosen, mengatakan dirinya dengan setan itu tak ada bedanya, lalu membuat sang pria keringat dingin saat menakut-nakuti baik dengan silsilah keluarga ajaib atau tradisi yang ia sendiri tak miliki.

Inginnya begitu.

Tapi ia malah senyum canggung.

—Sejak kapan? Sejak kapan ada yang melihatnya memuntahkan kelopak bunga itu?

“Kamu suka bawa-bawa bunga katanya juga.”

Untuk kali ini ia bisa menjawabnya, “Iya, Pak. Lagi suka bawa bunga, ingin aku bagi-bagikan jika ketemu perempuan di kampus.” Lalu tawa kecil, menutup sebuah kebohongan yang membuatnya terbiasa.

Semenjak rahasia ini ada, dirinya terpaksa melakukan hal yang tidak disukainya, berbohong. Kondisi memaksa agar ia tak menunjukkan kepada siapa pun, terutama pada sosok di depannya yang sekarang tersenyum.

—Eh?

Senyum?

Rangga benar-benar tersenyum ke arahnya, sebuah senyum yang jarang ia lihat.

“Kau ingin memenangkan hati tiap wanita?”

Tapi mengapa rasanya berbeda.

Seolah bukan senyum yang sama saat dirinya bersama dengan orang lain, juga tidak sama seperti senyum canda. Senyum riang seorang Dilan berbeda dengan senyum seorang Rangga. Seperti ada sesuatu di baliknya, sesuatu yang keduanya mengerti.

—Senyum sendu.

Dan rasanya senyum itu seolah bukan tertuju untuknya sebagaimana ia sudah menemani sebagai teman berbicara.

Untuk sesaat, Dilan merasakan sesuatu yang meremas dadanya, sakit, apa ini? Rasanya sangat menyesakkan. Ia mencoba tak mengacuhkannya, membalas senyum, menunggu penjelasan Rangga.

“Jangan hanya kau beri bunga, tapi juga hal yang mereka suka.”

Sesak. Ada apa? Dilan mencengkeram gagang cangkirnya, tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk, ia merasakan dorongan kuat tiap menarik napas. Sakit.

“Apa kau pernah mencoba dengan puisi?”

“—Uhuk!” Dilan langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Mata membelalak. “Uaagh!”

Oh, tidak, tidak. Apakah penyakitnya kambuh lagi? Di saat seperti ini? Ia merogoh isi tas, mengambil minum dan kotak kecil, langsung berdiri begitu saja.

“Dilan?! Kau baik-baik saja?” Rangga ikut bangkit, ia hanya menggeleng, tidak, Rangga tak boleh tahu kondisinya.

Tanpa banyak berkata, ia meminta izin sekenanya dari gerak tubuh sebelum beranjak. Mata mencari, ia langsung lari ke arah kamar mandi terdekat begitu menemukan pelat di dinding, secepat mungkin meninggalkan sang pria di tempatnya.

Dilan tak memedulikan kehadiran siapa pun di sekitar, sedikit bersyukur karena Rangga tak mengejarnya sesuai isyarat tangan menahan agar pria itu tak perlu khawatir, walau itu malah membuat dadanya semakin sakit entah mengapa. Sampai suara batuk dan muntahnya memenuhi isi kamar mandi. Dilan menutup pintu rapat-rapat agar tak ada mata-mata yang penasaran.

Sakit. Dadanya sakit dan sesak sekali. Lagi, tiap batuk terasa sangat menyakitkan. Ia sudah tahu, sudah paham, seharusnya jangan pernah ia berani melawan sakitnya, tapi otak tak pernah didengarkan. Ia memuntahkan kelopak bunga yang berbeda dari saat itu.

Warna ungu dengan kelopak yang lancip, keluar dari tenggorokannya bersamaan rasa pahit bak kopi yang baru saja diminumnya. Sangat pahit, ia dibuat berkali-kali memuntahkan rasa pahit itu, seolah rasa itu ingin membuatnya terus teringat—teringat akan kenyataan.

Rasa cinta Rangga yang masih belum hilang teruntuk cinta lamanya.

“Uhuk! Uhuk!”

Meremas dadanya, kelopak-kelopak bunga jatuh berserakan ke lantai, kotor terinjak olehnya, basah akan air-air menggenang.

Ah.

Apakah begini bentuk cintanya?

Terinjak dan becampur dengan air kotor.

“Uhuuuaagghh!”

Satu muntahan lagi.

Satu rasa baru yang menghancurkan hatinya lagi.

 

* * *

 

Jika ditanya sejak kapan ia ingin tahuan dengan masalah orang lain. Maka akan dijawab saat ia mulai jatuh cinta yang pertama kali.

Jika ditanya dari mana semua informasi yang didapat, maka jawabannya adalah pergaulan setengah sehat milik Dilan semenjak SMA.

Namanya Cinta. Umur sama seperti Rangga. Tinggal di Jakarta. Pernah menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki yang berkuliah di kota terpadat Amerika kala itu, status terakhir menyatakan hubungan mereka sudah selesai. Itu yang Dilan dapatkan.

Jam menunjukkan waktu satu siang saat kegiatan mata kuliah di hari Senin.

Dilan berpikir di bagian kata ‘bagaimana bisa?’ pada bagan yang ia buat di atas kertas binder. Menggaruk belakang kepala seolah berpikir. Memainkan pulpen dan membuat gurat pada gambar-gambar wajah asal yang memiliki nama tiap-tiapnya, ia memikirkan hal-hal memungkinkan, membuka tiap-tiap masalah yang dikaitkan dengan waktu, tempat, juga alasan. Seorang mahasiswa arsitektur macam dirinya baru saja membuka teori percintaan dari seorang dosen yang mengajar sekarang.

Seorang pria berjalan sembari membahas hal yang Dilan sendiri tak peduli. Menekan alat di tangannya hingga _slide_ berganti.

Sampai berjalan dan duduk di meja panjang dekat darinya, Dilan masih berkutat dengan bagan-bagan yang ia buat. Manik hitam kelam itu melirik ke arahnya, ke arah apa yang membuat seorang murid didiknya yang paling aktif mendadak tak mengacuhkan dan terlarut berkutat akan kesibukan sendiri.

Yang nyatanya sukses membuat dia—Rangga—mendadak mengatupkan bibir, menimbulkan pertanyaan bagi para pelajar akan berhentinya catatan kecil hasil dikte singkat sang dosen.

Rangga sudah dicap sebagai dosen _killer_ berkat kedisiplinan dan kegalakannya, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berani mengeluarkan suara di depannya, apalagi mau bertanya atau meminta sang dosen melanjutkan penjelasan singkat, dibalas jawab dengan tatapan saja sudah bikin gemetar, dibalas ucapan sudah seperti instrumen kematian. Sampai melirik ke arah apa yang menyebabkan suasana mendadak hening, ternyata Dilan di sana yang tak menyadari tatapan tajam jelaga itu.

Ah, ya, mereka lupa. Hanya satu di antara mereka yang termasuk ‘Orang-Orang Terpilih’ macam ketua kelas mereka ini.

—Terpilih dalam arti anugerah keberanian yang sangat berlebih.

Keringat dingin, mereka membisik memanggil Dilan. Sedangkan bocah yang bersangkutan mulai tuli saat menulis kata ‘jika liburan nanti, ada kemungkinan bertemu’, berhenti di sana, kemudian menarik garis lagi, dengan tanda panah memisahkan dua nama kota.

“Sedang menerka masa depan saya, hm, Dilan?”

Baru sekarang Dilan _ngeh_. Teman-temannya di belakang sudah meringis, mengasihani nasib buruk sang ketua kelas bernyali besar.

Dilan menatap langsung tepat di mata.

Biasanya jika bocah itu ketahuan tak memperhatikan, pasti akan ditutupi dengan cengiran, lalu tawa bodoh, dan antara membalas tanya atau malah menggoda—rata-rata dari populasi dalam kelas masih mengingat bagaimana dosen _killer_ ini pernah tersenyum tipis setelah dipuji sangat perhatian seperti ibu sendiri, yang berakhir Dilan merengek ketika sang dosen menelepon dan ‘menyapa’—Rangga tak pernah benar-benar hanya menyapa dalam arti harfiah—Bundanya kala itu. Atau kalau-kalau tak ingin hal traumatis itu terjadi lagi, mungkin Dilan langsung menyembunyikan apa yang ia tulis dan menjawab panggilan dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Biasanya begitu.

Tapi untuk kali ini berbeda.

Wajah Dilan terlihat serius.

“Pak,” panggil Dilan. Membuat dua orang yang duduk tepat di belakangnya berdoa agar tak mendapat imbas dari apa pun yang akan diperbuat bocah satu ini. “Mau tanya, Pak, boleh?”

Cari mati ternyata, hampir semua kepala di sana berbenak sama.

“Setelah saya bisa menjawab pertanyaan sesuai harapanmu, maka saat itu juga saya yang ganti bertanya.”

Sekarang terdengar ringis hampir dari semua penjuru.

Dilan seolah tak peduli dengan fakta jika pertanyaan Rangga selalu keluar dari materi yang diajarkan, membutuhkan penalaran ekstra dan harus dijawab cepat jika tak mau berakhir dimajukan _deadline_ pengumpulan tugas sama seperti temannya, Adit, yang malah mangap saat ditanya dua minggu lalu.

Seolah pertanyaannya lebih penting dari nasib buruknya? Mungkin.

Lalu apa? Rangga sendiri penasaran.

“Pak ...,” Dilan memulai dengan sengaja diberi jeda, “kenapa mbok-mbok jamu memakai kain batik yang kasar dan kaku buat mengikat dagangannya? Padahal ada kain sutra, lebih lembut.”

Rangga mendengus, nyatanya muridnya ini memang tak memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan. “Agar orang-orang sepetimu ini fokus dalam pendidikan, sehingga kelak bisa membantu mereka para penjual jamu itu tidak hanya bisa memakai kain selembut sutra, tetapi juga memakai kain yang sama kuat dengan kain drill. Kamu memang bukan wirausaha, tapi kamu bisa membuka peluang dan harapan untuk banyak orang jika kamu sudah menjadi utuh kelak.”

Jawaban klise bagi Rangga sejujurnya, hanya perlu mengganti subjek dan objek, maka semuanya bisa menggugah decak kagum bagi siapa saja yang mendengarnya, termasuk para muridnya yang sedari tadi diam, kini ber-ooh-oooh-ria. Walau bedanya sekarang murid yang sudah mendapatkan jawabannya malah tersenyum—senyum manis yang berbeda dari manis-nakal seperti biasanya. “Bapak salah.”

Kerut di dahi. “Alasanmu?”

Dilan menggelengkan kepalanya. “Pokoknya salah.”

Rangga memberikan ekspresi meminta keterangan, Dilan harus menjawabnya.

Senyum masih sama, sang pemuda menutup dengan tangan kiri pada bagan yang dibuat. “Bapak berkata atas pemahaman Bapak sendiri, demikian pula aku, berkata atas pemahamanku sendiri. Sesungguhnya pendapat Bapak itu salah. Pendapatkulah yang benar bahwa pendapatkulah yang salah.”

Setelah itu cengiran di wajah Dilan. Sedangkan teman-temannya tercenung, berusaha keras memahami perkataan darinya—tapi nol besar, mereka hanya saling bertatap-tatapan, berharap jika ia bisa mengulangi perkataannya lagi.

Ah, Dilan memang senang bermain kata.

Dan Rangga paham itu.

“Baiklah, Dilan, sesuai perjanjian, saya akan memberikan pertanyaan.”

Eh—

Tunggu—apa?

Perkataan itu mengingatkan akan pengalaman buruk bagi mereka yang pernah trauma, jelas menari bulu roma. “Bedakan gaya arsitektur bangunan German pada masa Neoklasikisme dengan masa Modernisme, jawab dalam hitungan ketiga karena ini pertanyaan yang sangat mudah,” mengatakannya cepat tanpa membiarkan sang calon penjawab merespon.

Baik Dilan maupun murid didiknya yang lain sama-sama memberikan reaksi—kebanyakan kaget.

Sedangkan pihak yang terkait malah melongo.

“Ya, Dilan?”

Rangga memang jarang sekali menarik sudut bibirnya—tapi sekalinya iya di kelas siang ini, Dilan merasa senyuman itu sangat mengerikan.

“S-sebentar, Pak—” Dilan tergagap, teman di sebelah kiri menepuk tangannya, menyodorkan tumpukan buku sebagai bentuk bantuan.

“Satu.”

“Paaakk—” Dilan mendadak sibuk membuka buku, berharap ada jawaban di sana, tapi tidak—modul yang ia bawa kebanyakan berisi angka-angka. Panik, wajahnya mengisyaratkan agar sang kawan memberikan bukunya.

“Dua.”

Suara kertas-kertas yang dibuka secara kasar. “Paaaak, sabaaaar—” Temannya mengangkat tangan tanda tak ada buku lagi, keduanya megap-megap, paniknya Dilan menyambar ke teman di belakangnya yang menahan jerit ngeri.

“Ti—”

“—Warnanya, Pak!” Dilan menyela asal.

Kulit dahi terangkat, Rangga berjalan dan berdiri tepat di depan bocah itu. “Warna?” Kedua tangan dilipat.

Sejujurnya Dilan bahkan tak sempat memikirkan itu. Kepalanya miring ke arah kiri, memaksa otak kanan mencoba sekreatif mungkin mengembangkan jawabannya, “Dulu gak ada cat, jadi itu-itu aja, kalo sekarang kan ada tuh macam-macam merek cat, warna-warni, mau dibuat pelangi juga bisa—”

Rangga menyuruh Dilan diam dari gerak tangannya. “Saya minta gaya arsitektur.”

“Tapi, Pak! Warna juga termasuk struktur di dalam bangunan, ‘kan?”

“Tapi saya maunya bukan warna.”

“Yah, Paaak, jangan terlalu perfeksionis dooong!”

Teman-temannya pada melotot.

“Kalau pertanyaanmu bisa saya jawab sesuai keinginan, berarti saya juga dong?”

Dilan kicep.

Tarik napas di sana, wajah menghakimi begitu mengancam saat bersiap memberikan hukuman, “Selesai jam ini, kau bantu memindahkan nilai UAS minggu lalu ke laptop saya.”

Oh, tidak.

Dilan sudah ada janji makan bersama temannya nanti di Hanamasa—

“T-tapi, Pak, saya—”

“Baiklah.” Rangga menepuk kedua tangannya, berjalan ke depan kelas. “Tutup buku kalian semua, saya akan memberikan kuis sebelum jam akhir.”

Sekarang desah kecewa bukan hanya berasal dari Dilan seorang.

Ah, bagaimana mereka bisa lupa?

Dosen mereka ini adil.

Adil dalam menyiksa murid didiknya.

 

 

Entah Dilan harus bersyukur atau merasa sial.

Bersyukur karena sekarang ia tahu di mana Rangga tinggal—ia dibawa ke rumah pria itu.

Atau sial karena ini sudah kelas keempat—ya, keempat, bayangkan saja berapa banyak kepala yang ada untuk tiap satu kelas yang sekarang ia masukkan data-data dan Dilan sendiri tak tahu siapa pemilik tiap-tiap nama yang harus ia pedulikan saat mereka belum pernah kenalan dengannya, bahkan sepertinya ia sudah meneliti tiap informasi angkatannya dan tak ada yang memiliki satu dari kumpulan nama di sini. Curiga jangan-jangan dari universitas lain.

Ah, sial. Mata harus rela perih luar biasa. Apakah ini kerjaan Rangga setiap hari? Juga di mana tombol pengaturan _brightness_? Kenapa tidak mau berubah sih. Sampai layar ia tarik ke bawah dan melihat dari atas saja masih terasa tajam, matanya menyipit.

Dilan melepas kacamatanya—sejujurnya ia kadang memakai kadang melepas kacamatanya. Hanya saja untuk kali ini wajib hukumnya, cahaya dan radiasi dari laptop hitam milik Rangga berpotensi menambah mata minus, ia tak mau temannya khawatir dan semakin bodoh jika menyuruh menjawab angka berapa dengan jari seolah dirinya tanpa kacamata bisa melihat tangan manusia normal berubah menjadi polidaktili secara instan.

“Aaaah!” desahnya lelah. Tengkuknya pegal luar biasa. Ia melakukan peregangan singkat, memeletekkan jemarinya agar lebih luwes. Ia ingin beristirahat sejenak, merebahkan punggung di sandaran sofa, manik kecoklatan mengedar ke sekitar.

Teringat beberapa jam yang lalu, dirinya memperhatikan tiap titik ruang seperti orang bodoh.

Sebenarnya ia tak akan heran jika suasana di dalam rumah Rangga akan sangat mewah. Dilan datang ke sini saja menaiki mobil pribadi sang dosen, melewati perumahan elit yang selalu membuatnya bertanya akan hubungan rukun tetangga, sebab jarak tiap rumah saja harus dihitung meteran, beda dikit dengan rumahnya di Bandung.

Dan juga tak perlu ditanya perbedaan isi dari rumah-rumahnya. Ia tak bisa membedakan rumah aslinya di Bandung dengan rumah dosen satu ini. Jelas. Banyak sekali unsur pembedanya.

Ada beberapa desain interior yang tak main-main begitu dirancang oleh ahlinya. Menghitung dan memastikan estetika bercampur kenyamanan dan kesesuaian yang cocok untuk ruangan yang tak cukup besar juga tak cukup sempit, sepertinya sengaja dibuat demikian agar mata siapa saja yang melihat-lihat bisa menghabiskan waktu yang lama. Awalnya Dilan juga begitu, mirip orang desa yang baru masuk kota, malu jadinya dilihat sama si pemilik rumah.

Makanya sekarang ia enggan mengobservasi banyak-banyak. Jadilah Dilan melihat yang dekat-dekat saja, sambil menikmati s _ofa-bed_ yang ia duduki, sangat nyaman pikirnya yang sekarang bokong-punggung terpuaskan oleh rasa lembut dan empuk, hampir khilaf mau tiduran tadi. Televisi datar menempel di dinding dan _home theater_ yang tersambung, jika mau nonton sesuatu, remotenya ada di atas meja, kata Rangga. Pendingin ruangan menyala dengan angka ‘16’ berwarna kuning di layar kecil, sukses membuat seorang Dilan meminjam selimut tebal.

 _Overall_ , luar maupun dalam semuanya bagus, bangetnya kebangetan malah. Memang sih, ekonomi seorang arsitek merangkap dosen terbang adalah topik yang tak pernah ingin ia bahas, hanya akan membuat iri baginya mah.

“Kenapa? Mau? Tinggal di sini.” Sebuah suara memecah lamunan. Itu Rangga, yang sudah melepas setelan rumitnya saat menjadi dosen tadi siang. Sekarang pria itu hanya menggunakan kemeja hitam yang lengannya digulung dan celana panjang yang ngepas di kaki.

Ah.

Dilan tak pernah melihat Rangga seganteng ini dari dekat—

“Pengin sih, tapi enggak ah, gak enak. Nanti apa kata tetangga?” jawab Dilan pasang senyum-senyum kemayu. Dalam hati sudah berteriak menjawab ‘maauuuuu’, tapi alasan menyebalkan jika tahu bagaimana cara Rangga senang memberikan harapan palsu.

Dilan masih dendam akan dua bulan lalu, saat sang dosen menjanjikannya es krim yang sampai sekarang tak pernah ia dapatkan karena sudah berhasil menjawab pertanyaan dengan benar.

“Tetangga saya gak peduli kok, lagian kenal aja sepertinya enggak.”

Eh, serius nih?

Rangga menduduki kursi kayu di seberang. Sedikit membungkuk, kedua tangan saling menggenggam, tatapannya lurus ke arah sang pemuda.

Baiklah, Dilan deg-degan sendiri di sini.

“Kalau Bapak cuma di situ diam aja, terus buat apa saya di sini?”

“Mengisi data dua belas kelas.”

Dilan meringis. “Terus, Bapak ngapain?”

“Perhatiin kamu.”

Eh, Dilan canggung sendiri.

Langsung melepas punggungnya dari sandaran walau hati tak rela. Dilan menggigit bibir bawahnya, mengambil kertas di sebelah dan mengisi data-datanya kembali.

Dan nyatanya benar, Rangga benar-benar memperhatikannya sampai lima kertas terakhir dari empat kelas yang ia urus. Entah mengapa darah naik ke wajah, ia mencoba acuh tak acuh, sampai mengintip dan mata mereka bertemu. Dilan memutus kontak pertama kali sembari meringis.

“Pak!”

Delapan tahun menunggu tanpa saling mengenal, hanya muncul menyapa dalam imajinasi dan mimpi. Walau sekarang satu tahun lebih semenjak bertemu, Dilan masih tetap tak terbiasa akan beberapa kondisi.

Seperti contohnya sekarang.

Kedua telapak kaki saling menggosok, memeperkan rasa dingin yang sama, selimut ia naikan sampai ke bahu, dinginnya menusuk, tapi wajahnya panas. Tubuhnya aneh ah.

Rangga di sana terkekeh, berdiri mengambil kertas lain dan pulpen. “Saya tidak pernah membawa murid ke rumah.” Pria itu duduk tepat di samping Dilan, tangan terbuka menyampir di sandaran belakang sang bocah yang mulai salah tingkah sendiri. “Tapi sekarang keadaannya darurat, juga saya mau membicarakan beberapa hal denganmu.”

Dilan salah menulis angka, ia menghapusnya lagi.

Bahunya bersentuhan langsung dengan bahu sang dosen, Dilan bingung kenapa dirinya malah tersentak dan mengambil jarak sepuluh senti. “I-iya, Pak?” Merutuk akan kegugupannya, degup jantungnya tak merelakan dirinya tenang.

“Kamu ....”

Sengaja, pasti sengaja. Rangga sengaja membuatnya hampir meledak begitu menyampirkan poni, menaikkannya ke atas, kemudian menarik pipi sampai mata keduanya saling bertemu—lagi-lagi Dilan yang memutuskan kontak mata.

“... sedang sakit akhir-akhir ini? Saat itu saya lihat bibirmu memutih, wajah pucat, kamu batuk-batuk keras. Kamu mengidap penyakit serius?”

Baru sekarang Dilan tanpa sadar membalas tatap manik sayu itu. Dengan ekspresi yang berbeda saat dirinya kelabakan—air mukanya sekarang malah terlihat antara kaget dengan serius.

Sejak kapan Rangga memperhatikannya? Sepertinya terakhir kali pria itu melihatnya batuk-batuk itu saat di kedai kopi. Dan apakah kondisinya sudah separah itu? Iya sih, kadang temannya khawatir dan bertanya apakah ia sedang sakit. Lalu, apa pria itu tahu yang lainnya?

Seperti kelopak-kelopak bunganya? Semoga tidak.

Dilan hanya menggeleng cepat dengan senyumnya. “Enggak kok, itu mah—iya, kadang aku sikat gigi gak bersih basuhnya, jadi putih-putih gitu, hehehe.” Ia merutuk dengan alasan bodoh yang berhasil ia buat.

Oh, Dilan. Di mana otak kreatifmu!

Dan Rangga, walau bukan jawaban yang memuaskan, pria itu tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya lagi sejak Dilan langsung kembali memilih untuk menyibukkan diri dengan nilai-nilai.

Sampai tiga jam berlalu dan sudah larut malam. Rangga tahu Dilan adalah anak kos, maka bocah itu tak perlu meminta izin pada siapa pun. Jadilah kamar satu-satunya dengan kasur muat untuk dua orang ditawarkan bagi Dilan yang matanya sudah lima watt.

Rangga sedang mengunci pagar saat Dilan selesai mencuci muka dan kaki dan melepas jaketnya.

Rasa kantuk menguasai kesadarannya untuk rasa malu—ia akan tidur dengan Rangga, berbagi selimut juga bantal, di kasur besar itu, hanya berdua. Dilan yang sebelumnya dipegang saja malah panik, sekarang seolah tak memedulikannya jika nanti ia tak sadar menjadikan pria itu sebagai guling hidup.

Maka saat ia menyampirkan jaket denim di kursi dekat meja, ia mengucek matanya. Niatnya langsung merangkak ke kasur—tapi terhenti.

Matanya menangkap suatu kumpulan bingkai foto yang berdiri di meja. Menyalahkan rasa keingintahuannya, Dilan malah ke sana dan meraih satu dari semua foto itu.

Untuk sesaat ia merasakan sensasi lain di dada, tapi tak begitu menyakitkan seperti biasanya. Nyatanya itu foto Rangga, dengan seorang gadis yang ia curigai sebagai sosok yang masih mengisi relung hati pria itu. Di kota yang sepertinya bukan di Indonesia, keduanya terlihat sangat bahagia seolah dunia milik berdua.

Dilan hanya bisa tersenyum masam. Cinta, gadis itu ternyata sangat cantik, jelas Rangga tak bisa melepaskan perempuan yang sudah tak dimiliki itu lagi.

Dan ia malah semakin minder jadinya di sini. Dirinya bukanlah apa-apa dibandingkan Cinta, lihat dirinya—cantik tidak, atraktif iya. Dan ia tahu, fisik seseorang bukanlah satu-satunya alasan. Rangga tak mungkin jatuh untuk seseorang yang dianugerahi sebuah kerupawanan. Ya, tidak mungkin, Rangga itu orang cerdas dan cukup pedas juga kritis dalam kata-kata, pemikirannya luas, tak begitu bodoh untuk mencari wanita yang berkualitas buruk.

Sedangkan dirinya di sini?

Selama Rangga duduk di bangku sekolah pun, ia tak memiliki peran apa pun.

Hanya sekadar perasaan cinta yang tak akan berubah bertahun-tahun lamanya? Ah, lelucon macam apa itu. Orang-orang _millennial_ mana yang mau rapot-repot menerima cinta dari seseorang yang bahkan tak dikenal sama sekali?

“Belum tidur?”

Sang pemuda tersentak hanya untuk menemukan sosok yang memenuhi pikirannya kini berdiri di belakangnya sedang menutup pintu.

Sebenarnya Rangga seorang ninja atau setan? Bahkan suara kakinya saja tak terdengar.

“Ah, ya, belum, nanti setelah ini,” jawabnya sekenanya. Ia sadar akan pandangan Rangga yang lari ke bingkai foto di tangannya. Maka buru-buru ia taruh lagi, tidak enak juga menyentuh barang orang lain tanpa izin.

Tapi Rangga malah mendekat dan mengambil foto itu lagi setelah ia taruh.

Eh?

Ah, mungkin ia akan meminta maaf.

Dilan tersenyum tipis. “Pa—”

Tapi mendadak napasnya tersekat.

Sakit. Oh, tidak. Sakit sekali. Apakah penyakitnya tiba-tiba kambuh di saat seperti ini? Dadanya seperti dihujami bilah tajam tak kasatmata. Ia melihatnya, melihat tatapan itu, senyum tipis itu, dan bagaimana cara sosok itu mengusap kaca dengan lembut. Ah, sekarang baru ia tahu alasannya.

Dilan berpegangan pada meja agar tak jatuh sembari terus meremas dadanya. Di depannya, Rangga seolah berputar dengan memori masa lalu. “Oh, kau melihat foto ini ....” Ia memanfaatkannya dengan gerak mundur perlahan. Sakit, sesak, napasnya tersengal-sengal, kali ini lebih parah dari yang biasanya. Kenapa?

“Foto ini ... mengingatkan saya akan saat itu.”

Tidak. Tidak. Dilan tak ingin mendengarnya. Jangan membahas hal itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, walau ia menutup telinga, rasa sakit ini tak akan hilang begitu saja.

Sebuah vas bunga hampir ia jatuhkan. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya yang kini memucat. Ia mundur dan hampir terjatuh saat berpegangan pada sandaran, meliriknya dan menemukannya. Tas yang ia bawa ada di sofa. Sebelum hasrat ingin memuntahkan sesuatu yang membuatnya sesak, ia cepat-cepat membuka tas itu.

“Saat itu ... kami berdua merasa seperti orang yang paling bahagia.”

— _Bruuk_!

Dilan terjatuh, kaki dan tangannya bergemetar, terbatuk-batuk. Tas yang ia buka ikut tertarik olehnya—

Dan ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa saat Rangga terkejut—bukan sekedar terkejut akan dirinya yang tumbang tiba-tiba.

—Tapi juga kelopak-kelopak bunga berwarna-warni yang tumpah dari dalam tas.

“Uhuaagh!” Dilan memunggungi, ia tak boleh ketahuan, ia memasukkan kelopak-kelopak bunga itu ke dalam mulutnya—hanya untuk ia muntahkan bersamaan dengan kelopak baru, baru dengan warna yang masih tetap ungu, tetapi berbeda bentuk.

“Dilan! Kau baik-baik saja?!”

Rangga menangkap kedua bahu yang tremor, sang pemuda terus menutup mulut, sedangkan tangan yang lain berusaha memasukkan semua kelopak bunga ke dalam tasnya. “Uhuk! Uhuk!” Oh, tidak, kelopak itu bebas dari sela-sela tangan dan mulutnya.

“Kenapa kau memakan kelopak bunga ini? Ini bukan obatnya!”

Dilan ingin tertawa entah kenapa, ternyata usahanya berhasil.

Rangga menahan tangannya, tapi batuknya tak akan berhenti saat mengeluarkan kelopak ungu.

Ah, kali ini apa?

Apa artinya?

Ia memiliki banyak kelopak bunga yang bermacam-macam jenisnya, tapi tak ada satu pun yang ia ketahui arti bahasanya.

Setelahnya Dilan merasa sesak di dada tak separah yang awal, kemungkinan karena saat ini sang pemicu teralih pikiran pada dirinya yang sekarang sangat lemas tergeletak di atas ranjang. Rangga awalnya ingin membuang semua kelopak itu, takut akan kebiasaan buruk dirinya mengonsumsi hal semacam ini entah apakah untuk pengobatan sesuai yang dipikirkan, yang malah berakhir sang pemuda marah tanpa sebab.

Ia kira sepanjang malam ada kemungkinan penyakitnya kambuh, tapi beruntung sekarang Rangga benar-benar memikirkan dirinya terus.

Ah, untuk sesaat ia merasa diperhatikan.

Senang rasanya.

 

* * *

 

Penyakit ini terus hinggap di dalam tubuhnya seolah sudah menyatu hingga udara terakhir yang akan ia hirup.

Sampai sekarang tidak ada satu pun orang yang menyadari kebiasaan barunya memuntahkan kelopak bunga yang dialihkan menjadi wajah-wajah aneh mendengar rumor beredar dirinya suka menyimpan dan memakan bunga. Musuh utama lebah katanya, ia tertawa.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya, Dilan sangat ingin bercerita, tentang cintanya, tentang cinta dari cintanya, tentang kelopak bunga yang tak pernah berhenti ia keluarkan. Kepingin sekali ada orang yang bertanya dan mau mendengarkan, tapi ia sadar, kebodohannya tidak layak sama sekali dibagikan.

Jika penyakit ini masih ada, bukan berarti ia tak tahu bagaimana mengobatinya—hanya saja, pengobatan itu terdengar sangat egois, bahkan keegoisan yang dimiliki Dilan sekarang muncul berkat penyakit aneh ini.

Tiap ia tahu jika penyakit ini akan hilang jika cintanya terbalas, itu sebuah impian baginya. Sungguh, benar-benar impian. Karena ia pernah, berada di sebuah ruangan putih, hanya dirinya berdua dengan dia—Rangga, saling bercerita, saling meluapkan perasaan, saling melupakan dunia. Kala itu menjadi waktu yang paling membahagiakan dirinya dari hari apa pun yang pernah ada. Hari yang harus ia abadikan selamanya.

—Hari di mana perasaannya terbalaskan.

Hari di mana bunga-bunga di paru menyusut dan hilang.

Hari di mana ia bisa menghirup udara tanpa takut sesak datang.

Hari di mana ia ingin terjebak di ruang waktu sampai ajal yang menghentikan.

Sebab, saat mata terbuka, yang ia temukan putih yang berbeda.

Bersamaan dengan basah yang masih baru bermuara sudut mata.

Dilan sadar ia tertutup selimut cokelat dan tersapu bias kuning tirai jendela. Dirinya baru saja dibawa, diangkat bayang-bayang indah mimpi, sendirian, sepi.

Untuk sesaat Dilan merasa mati.

 

* * *

 

Jika pernah ada yang kebingungan akan kondisinya, maka banyak adanya.

Dilan tidak tahu, tapi akhir-akhir ini penyakitnya semakin parah. Tiap malam, pagi, siang, sore, dadanya selalu sesak. Jika dirinya berada di apartemen, tak jarang menakuti tetangga sebelah begitu menemukan tubuhnya tergeletak di depan pintu dengan kondisi dikelilingi kelopak bunga yang berbeda warna tiap waktunya.

Terakhir kali ia bertemu dengan Rangga, yaitu tiga akhir pekan lalu.

Dilan sudah biasa tak melihat wajah itu bahkan bertahun-tahun, maka ia akan bersyukur mungkin batuknya akan jarang kambuh.

Tapi ternyata pemikirannya meleset.

Ternyata tidak pernah absen satu hari pun luput dari sesak dan batuk kerasnya. Sakit luar biasa membuat Dilan membeli obat penghilang rasa sakit bahkan obat tidur—yang diketahuinya setelah berkonsultasi dengan Piyan, Akew, dan Anhar melalui _group chat_ dengan alasan rasa nyeri di dadanya yang tak hilang-hilang. Toh, tak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi ia sekarang malah khawatir jika tiga teman satu gengannya itu malah membocorkan status terakhirnya ke kedua orang tuanya, entah bagaimana ia tak bisa membayangkan jika Bunda akan sangat khawatir.

Sejujurnya ia tak pernah membeli obat semacam ini, hanya saja sekarang karena kondisi memaksa ia harus rela sedikit ketergantungan, selama bukan narkoba yang ia coba-coba.

Awalnya Dilan tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan penyakitnya semakin parah.

Tapi saat itu, ia mendapatkan fakta.

Saat ia dan teman-temannya bekerja sama akan nilai masing-masing. Dilan dan mereka membagi tugas; ada yang menjaga gerbang, ada yang menjaga pintu luar depan-belakang, ada yang di pintu kelas, kebetulan saat itu Dilan menunggu di depan ruang dosen Rangga.

Biasanya dosennya itu suka mendadak hilang dari tempat ke tempat, seperti hantu. Dan saat itu ia beruntung karena menemukan Rangga di dalam, maka buru-buru saja ia mengirim pesan ke grup agar mereka ke sini, takut-takut sekali mengalihkan pandangan, sang pria sudah hilang bak ditelan bumi lagi.

Tapi sebelum pesan itu terkirim. Dilan mendadak harus dibuat berkompromi dengan rasa sesak tiba-tiba di dadanya. Mempertanyakan bagaimana bisa, ia antisipasi dengan menutup ponselnya, jangan sampai teman-temannya datang di saat ia kambuh.

Berharap ini hanya rasa sakit yang tak begitu parah, buru-buru ia mengambil pil di kantung—

“Saya sudah mencari ke rumahnya, tapi tidak ada. Apa kamu tahu di mana sekarang Cinta berada?” jeda beberapa saat, “... Ya ... saya tahu, sudah sangat lama ... saya ingin bertemu dengannya ....”

Pil di tangannya jatuh, berserak di lantai.

Dilan tak tahu mulai dari kapan, saat pipinya merasakan dingin ubin lantai—ia jatuh?

Dirinya mengerang, meremas dada. Saat itu rasanya sangat menyakitkan, ia tak bisa bernapas. Mulutnya terbuka membantu kerja hidung—tapi setiap udara yang masuk malah membuatnya mual, seolah alergi oksigen dan unsur lainnya. Saat itu ia kira, batuk mengeluarkan kelopak bunga lebih baik daripada sesak tak bisa bernapas.

Ia mengerang, ingin berteriak minta tolong, tapi sesaknya telah mencuri suara.

Ingin bertemu?

Apa itu sebuah kerinduan?

Sangat menyakitkan. Ia merasakan rindu itu sendiri tak pernah seperti ini, hanya saat merasakan rindu orang yang dicintanya saja baru sukses membuat setitik air di sudut mata karena sakit yang menyiksa.

Hingga terakhir yang ia ingat hanyalah suara Rangga yang diredam dan bergema.

Yang mana tiap kata keluar, membuat akar-akar dan tangkai dalam paru-paru merapat, meremas, mengancam hidupnya.

 

 

Bahkan saat ia terbangun.

Semuanya gelap saat lampu gedung menyala satu, ia merasakan dingin ubin lantai.

Ketika melirik ke ponsel, hanya berisi pesan dari teman-temannya yang memberitahu jika mereka sudah menemukan sang dosen.

Bagaimana? Pikirnya.

Ah, ternyata Rangga keluar bukan dari pintu di depannya, melainkan pintu lain.

Dilan hanya tertawa kala itu, memungut pil-pil yang berserakan.

 

* * *

 

Dilan pernah menangis. Bahkan lebih sering dari normalnya.

Saat ia rasakan sakit itu semakin parah, tak jarang Dilan meminta izin tak mengikuti mata kuliah. Juga akhir-akhir ini ia memiliki kebiasaan baru, memakai bedak, belajar berdandan, memakai _lipstick_ merah tipis, sampai-sampai sekarang ia mulai menabung atau meminta uang saku tambahan, kendatipun angka nominal untuk sebuah susu pembersih wajah serta toner saja sudah cukup membeli nasi padang campur ayam bakar dan es teh manis di warteg langganan.

Bukan ia mendadak ganjen atau apa.

Ia hanya tak mau membuat orang di sekitarnya khawatir. Sekarang wajahnya dalam fase mengerikan, pucat pasi dan bibir kering memutih, ia tak mau ada yang menyadarinya. Juga sebenarnya ia bosan dengan kondisi ini, yang ia ketahui ada cara mengobati selain dengan cara egois—operasi, ternyata penyakit ini bisa diangkat, dan ia sebenarnya lebih ke arah kaget karena ada dokter yang mengetahui cara menyembuhkannya, tentu ia sangat senang.

Tapi begitu mendengar penjelasan lebih, efek dari operasi ini ialah perasaannya untuk Rangga akan hilang.

Maka di detik itu juga, Dilan menolak jadwal yang sudah dibuat.

Biarlah, biarlah ia menderita. Tak apa.

Ia lebih memilih mati menyimpan semuanya untuk dirinya sendiri daripada rasa selama delapan tahun harus diangkat.

“Dilan, jangan pernah kau membiarkan dirimu jatuh cinta.”

Saat itu Dilan sedang menulis puisi di kertas putih, sedangkan Rangga duduk di atas mejanya sembari memperhatikan tiap garis wajah muridnya.

Berkat dosen ini memberi informasi kelas pagi tiba-tiba, sekarang di ruang itu hanya ada mereka berdua.

Rangga ingin tertawa mengingatnya, bagaimana saat Dilan berlari ke kelas saat masih dalam setelan yang sama di malam lelapnya. Rambut acak-acakan, kaos abu-abu, celana boxer bermotif Superman, dan sendal jepit. Sedikit bersyukur karena Dilan sempat cuci muka dan sikat gigi. Pria itu tak mau mencium aroma naga.

“Lebih baik kau langsung menikah, cinta itu bisa datang setelahnya,” lengkap Rangga, sekarang memandang keluar jendela, menemukan murid-muridnya yang lain baru datang dengan kondisi lusuh dan rusuh.

“Pak.”

Rangga menengok, Dilan berhenti menulis di sana.

“Sepertinya, sampai mati pun aku tak akan pernah merasakan cinta.”

Kekeh. “Tidak mungkin. Tak adakah seseorang yang terbesit di kepalamu?”

Hening sesaat. Samar terdengar suara riuh dari luar.

“Ada, tapi aku tak akan pernah merasakan cinta dari orang yang aku cinta.”

Sampai suara pintu terbuka di sana.

Rangga hanya terdiam menatapnya.

Menatap mata itu yang sekarang basah akan bulir-bulir bening.

 

 

Dilan ingin sekali berteriak.

Bahwa orang yang dicintainya tak lain tak bukan adalah cintanya selama delapan tahun ini, Rangga.

Tapi entah kenapa otaknya menolak, hatinya memberontak, bibirnya terkunci.

Dilan sudah diajari cara berbuat egois oleh penyakit ini.

Sekarang waktunya penyakit ini mengajarkan dirinya cara merelakan.

 

* * *

 

Menjelang pergantian semester, yang namanya tugas menggambar itu selalu ada, Dilan harus menerima konsekuensi menjadi anak arsitektur.

Kali ini ia mendapat tugas menggambar bangunan di sekitar Yogyakarta, sebanyak lima gambar dan harus yang terbaik. Mungkin rasanya sulit, keuangan seorang mahasiswa di akhir bulan saja selalu memaksanya makan kerupuk campur saus, bagaimana nanti harus memikirkan biaya transportasi? Mana tak boleh menyontek dari Google. Iya saja kalau ia harus menabung lagi, bisa-bisa ia dibuat berpuasa, enak jika ini bulan Ramadan, jika saur minum air, buka bisa di masjid.

Tapi ternyata nasib baik sedang memihaknya.

Rangga mengajaknya mengikuti peresmian pameran Eko Nugroho. Katanya agar ia bisa mengambil ide, sekaligus juga tugas untuk mengetahui apa saja ciri dan gaya dari seniman itu. Dilan sih, terima-terima saja, sangat menguntungkan dia malah, soalnya Rangga yang mengatur semua biaya. Sudah ganteng, baik hati, orang kaya pula, tinggal satu, bapaknya masih sehat, belum sakit-sakitan—oke, jangan.

Dilan tak malu-malu jika Rangga mengeluarkan uang. Malah, saat pertama kali Rangga menawarkan, dia malah berucap, “Tapi Bapak yang bayarin, iya-enggak?”

Maka mulai dari situ ia tak pernah bisa bersabar menunggu hari itu datang. Dan sekalinya datang.

Ia terjebak dalam dilema.

Setelah sampai di daerahnya, mereka berdua hanya berjalan-jalan biasa sembari membicarakan betapa ramai dan kental akan tradisionalnya tempat ini. Jika Rangga sedang memasuki toko, Dilan akan menunggu sembari membuat sketsa bangunan. Jika belum selesai, pria itu akan menunggunya hingga selesai—yang berakhir Dilan ketawa-ketiwi sendiri karena sang dosen yang melanjutkan gambarnya, cara dirinya menggambar itu bisa menghabiskan waktu setengah abad katanya, berlebihan iya.

Dari pagi hingga siang, mereka berjalan kaki. Terkadang menaiki delman, lalu turun di daerah yang sudah Rangga ketahui, dirinya yang buta arah memang cocok memiliki sang dosen yang mendadak jadi pemandu wisata.

Saat matahari semakin terik, mereka berhenti di sebuah rumah makan, memesan gudeg yang terkenal lalu es avokad. Rangga mentraktir dirinya yang saat itu meringis melihat isi dompet telah menipis. Benar-benar ya, dosen macam Rangga bahkan melebihi pacar sendiri—Dilan belum pernah pacaran sih, tapi kalau lihat bagaimana gaya berpacaran saudaranya, Wati, masih ada rasa tahu diri kalau ingin menghabiskan uang orang. Beda banget dengan Dilan yang bermental untuk pelorotin sekalian orangnya. Toh, Rangga tidak terlalu peduli.

Juga entah kenapa Dilan tersadar, Rangga akhir-akhir ini menjadi lebih baik padanya.

Semenjak Rangga melihat dirinya menangis di depan mata—sejujurnya, Dilan tak sadar kenapa bisa menangis, bahkan saat dosen itu berjalan ke arahnya untuk menyeka air mata, baru ia merasakan basahnya.

Dan hasil dari itu, Rangga semakin lembut padanya, bahkan di kelas pria itu jarang menunjuknya untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Senang sih.

Lalu setelah makan, mereka berjalan ke arah toko kue. Buat cemilan di jalan.

Lagi-lagi ia menunggu di luar. Ia membuka _sketchbook-_ nya, lalu menggambar tempat ibadah—masjid. Bangunannya lumayan unik, masih kecirian sekali akulturasi budayanya. Demi nilai, ia tak akan membuang-buang kesempatan.

Dan di saat bersamaan pula, tepat di depan masjid itu sebuah mobil silver berhenti, mengganggu dirinya yang ingin semuanya steril. Lalu kaca pada bagian supir turun, memperlihatkan dua wanita yang mencuri-curi lihat.

Siapa sih mereka?

Dilan sadar, sejak pagi mobil itu terus saja mengikuti mereka.

Ia ingin mengadu pada Rangga, tapi enggan, takut salah sangka berujung akan perjalanan mereka yang runyam, tak semenyenangkan yang sekarang.

Jadi ia pilih diam saja.

Dan melanjutkan perjalanan saat Rangga sudah keluar.

 

 

Sungguh, ia tak pernah membayangkan hari ini akan terjadi.

Dilan sangat senang dan puas tentunya. Seharian penuh mereka jalan-jalan, sudah sekitar sebelas gambar yang berhasil ia lukis. Dilan sangat berterima kasih pada Rangga.

Setelah perjalanan, keduanya berniat menginap di sebuah vila berbentuk rumah Joglo. Dilan membawakan beberapa barang masuk, sedangkan Rangga masih di luar.

Ia intip. Ah.

Itu dua wanita yang mengikuti mereka, 'kan? Sekarang wanita-wanita itu mengajak Rangga berbicara.

Ia tak dapat mendengarnya dari dalam. Dan ia cukup apatis untuk memedulikan itu. Jadilah dirinya menunggu di ruang tunggu. Karena Rangga lama sekali di luar.

Sampai beberapa menit, Rangga akhirnya masuk. Wajah pria itu sangat serius. Dilan tak berani bertanya. Ia hanya mengikuti saja sampai kaki sudah berada di kamar mereka untuk menginap beberapa hari ini.

Sejujurnya, rasa sesak itu kembali datang. Ia menuduh dua wanita itu sebagai alasannya.

“Dilan, pamerannya malam ini. Jadi bersiap-siaplah dan taruh semua barang.”

Dilan menurut.

 

 

Mereka sudah sampai di pameran dan keduanya sepakat untuk berpencar.

Dilan tak tahu alasan pastinya. Yang jelas setelah mendapat tanda tangan dari seniman aslinya, ia langsung berkeliaran melihat karya-karya yang dipajang. Sampai ada satpam yang menanyakan di mana kedua orang tuanya, Dilan merasa lebih muda sepuluh tahun—atau mungkin terlihat aneh jika seorang bocah sepertinya beda dengan kumpulan anak remaja yang berkelompok? Memang jalan sendirian itu aneh ya?

Tapi siapa peduli, digenggamnya erat saja selempang tas, melanjutkan menggambar tabel dengan penggaris T, lalu selesainya ia masukkan dan menyempilkan agar muat bersama tabung yang mencuat dari dalam tas.

“Ini tuh apa ya maksudnya? Idenya tuh apa ya?”

“Munduran dikit munduran dikit, pasti tahu apa.”

Dua gadis memperhatikan sebuah patung. Dilan teralihkan dari gambar dinding di hadapannya saat tangan berhenti menulis catatan kecil di buku binder. Dirinya tersenyum. Pertanyaan tipikal orang yang tak mengerti seni. Untung ia sudah diajari Rangga di jalan mengenai aliran seni. Jadi sekarang hanya perlu pilih salah satu saja mana gaya yang pas dari apa yang dijelaskan dosennya itu.

“Cinta, ke sana yuk?”

“Aku tunggu di sini aja.”

_Tap._

Langkah Dilan langsung berhenti sesaat.

Ia tak salah dengar, ‘kan?

Ditengoknya sumber suara.

Matanya menangkap figur tinggi seorang wanita dewasa yang disebut dengan nama demikian. Memperhatikan sebuah karya di depannya dengan tatapan kagum. Wajahnya amat cantik dan bersih. Apakah itu Cinta? Cintanya Rangga? Cinta yang menjebaknya dalam percintaan bodoh ini?

Dadanya sesak, ini bukan karena penyakitnya. Dilan menyempatkan diri mendekati wanita itu yang terlalu terlarut dalam pandangannya.

“Halo, Mbak.” Dilan menunjukkan deretan giginya.

“Hah—ah, iya? Ada perlu?”

Dilan tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dan memperhatikan wajah itu.

Ah, pantas saja Rangga jatuh cinta dengan wanita ini. Seleranya memang bagus dari awal. Ia merasa apa yang ada di hadapannya ini lebih dari foto di kamar pria itu. Lihat saja betapa putih dan indahnya wajah itu, jika Dilan lupa tempat, bisa saja ia terkagum-kagum sendiri. “Hanya menyapa, permisi, Mbak.”

Dan dirinya pergi begitu saja.

 

 

Dilan hanya menunggu di luar. Lama.

Ia berjongkok di salah satu sudut gelap. Meremas dadanya. Ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi. Mana mungkin Rangga akan membuang kesempatan saat wanita yang dicintanya ada di depan mata.

Pasti mereka sedang berbicara di dalam. Maka dari itu Dilan hanya menunggu di luar, ditemani dengan rasa dingin dan kelopak bunga berwarna merah.

Ah.

Merahnya pudar seolah bercampur dengan warna putih begitu diusap. Dan Dilan dibuat mengerjap.

—Itu darah.

 

 

Ia tak tahu lagi bagaimana enak rasanya bangun tidur di pagi hari.

Semenjak tadi malam, Rangga hanya memasang wajah dingin. Ia tanya kenapa, pria itu tak menjawab. Mereka pun berakhir ke tempat inap dalam kesunyian.

Sampai tertidur, Rangga tak berbicara apa-apa.

Dan begitu pagi datang.

Pria itu hilang.

 

 

Ada yang pernah bilang.

Manusia lahir dari rasa sakit—rasa sakit ibu di persalinan. Lalu manusia diakhiri juga dengan rasa sakit—tapi rasa sakit kematian tiap orang itu berbeda-beda, ada yang karena penyakit, ada yang karena bencana, mau manapun tak ada yang enak. Yang enak itu saat mereka dipanggil tanpa merasakan sakit. Ada beberapa orang beruntung yang merasakannya, ia mendengar dari obrolan asal orang tak dikenal, lalu dari guru Agama.

Dilan ingat dulu saat kecil. Ia ingin nanti saat mati, ia tak mau kesakitan. Yang mana karena perkataannya itu, Bunda menangis sambil memeluknya. Dilan kecil jelas bingung.

Tapi seiring dengan waktu, anak kecil beranjak dewasa itu tak pernah sempurna mulus tanpa gangguan dan ujian. Dilan yang dulu tak suka rasa sakit, menjadi terbiasa dengan rasa itu. Bahkan sampai mengancam nyawa membuatnya terbujur kaku di rumah sakit, melewati masa-masa koma yang selalu diingatnya dari bekas jahitan di perut.

Dan semakin berjalannya tahun ke tahun. Bukan hanya sekedar fisik yang pernah ia rasakan sakitnya, tapi juga perasaan. Semenjak itu baru ia tahu, menjadi orang dewasa itu tidak enak.

Sangat tidak enak.

Dilan ingin kembali saja ke Bunda. Memeluknya erat. Menceritakan bagaimana tidak enaknya menjadi orang dewasa.

 _PRAANG_!

“AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!”

Teriak.

Lebih keras.

Dilan tidak tahu. Ia tak peduli lagi. Dilemparnya buku, tas, pot bunga. Meja ia banting, kursi di depan pintu jatuh tak dalam posisinya. Seprai lepas dari kasur. Kertas-kertas berhamburan di lantai.

“AAAAAHH—AAHAaaggghhhh! Uaagh—”

Memuntahkan darah. Dilan tak memiliki kendali lagi pada tubuhnya.

Ia meninju dinding. Menarik gorden hingga terlepas. Bingkai-bingkai foto terpaku kini jatuh. Pintu ia kunci, jarak meredam suaranya.

Ia mencakar, meremas dadanya, menghantam lantai dengan kepalanya. Sesak ia rasakan. Tangisnya membasahi wajah, bercak-bercak merah basah bersama kelopak berserakan di mana-mana, seolah menjadi cat alami pada kanvas asal.

“Sakit ....”

Terisak, menangis. Amis darah di dagunya tak akan pernah bisa kering. “UHUK! UHUK!” Batuknya sangat keras, puluhan kelopak bunga keluar dari rongga di mulutnya, memuntahkan bersamaan cairan merah kental.

Sesak. Rasanya dadanya seperti diremas, ditusuk, dihancurkan. Sakit. Sakit. Sakit. Hentikan. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan. Tolong. Siapa pun tolong.

Ia tersiksa.

Mulai dari pagi ia seperti dihujam pedang besar. Menusuknya dalam hingga terbangun dalam kondisi darah memenuhi seprai. Ia takut, ada apa ini? Ia takut dan Rangga tak ada di sana.

Ia kalut, rasa sakitnya tak berhenti. Ia berteriak, tapi tak ada yang mendengar. Ia membanting segalanya dan sakitnya tak hilang sampai berjam-jam. Sakit sekali.

“AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHH!”

Pakaian yang ia lipat semuanya berserakan, Dilan yang berusaha mencari pilnya, ia menangis deras saat meminum air yang bercampur darah dan air mata.

Sepuluh pil sekaligus ditelan. Dan ia malah batuk semakin keras, memuntahkan kembali pil-pil tersebut seolah tubuhnya menolak.

Menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Memukul dadanya, bagaimana bisa rasa sakit ini tak henti-hentinya melukai? Padahal ia tak melawan sama sekali. Ia ingin mengambil pisau, ia ingin membelek lebar untuk membalas—tapi tak ada. Tak ada apa pun yang bisa ia pakai untuk mewujudkannya. Kayu kursi ia patahkan, ia terjatuh saat gorden melilit kakinya.

Dilan merasakan, mungkin ini rasa sakit yang pertama kali membuatnya hampir gila.

Karena ia harus bertahan lamanya saat rasa sakit terus bertambah. Dilan berpikir cepat atau lambat darahnya pasti akan habis. Bahkan saat tadi melihat cerminan diri di kaca yang kotor membekas telapak tangan merah, keadaannya sudah sangat berantakan bersimbah darah. Berapa lama lagi ia harus menahan ini?

Sampai berjam-jam berlalu, rasa sakit tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Pagi menjadi siang, siang menjadi sore, sore menjadi malam.

Rasa sakitnya tak hilang.

Tubuhnya sudah terbujur lemah di depan pintu.

Darahnya benar-benar tak akan kering. Ia ingin tertawa rasanya, tapi sulit.

Matanya yang sembap hanya memandang dari bawah, kelopak-kelopak bunga merah yang bercampur dengan kelopak pertamanya, memenuhi ruangan bersamaan kertas tulisan dan darah miliknya.

Ah, ketiganya merupakan bentuk cintanya.

Dilan tenggelam akan rasa cintanya sendiri—

“Rangga ... bunuh saja aku ....”

—Rasa cintanya yang tak akan pernah terbalaskan.

Dilan sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini lagi.

Ia ingin mati.

 

 

Saat mata terbuka, ribuan kelopak bunga yang membenamkan tubuhnya.

Dilan tak sadar ia sudah berhasil tertidur di malam itu.

Rasa sakit yang masih sama. Tapi ia sudah terbiasa.

Dilan berjalan gontai ke arah lemari. Melepas kaus merahnya—sebenarnya itu berwarna putih, tapi sekarang sudah menyamai warna darah. Ia mengambil kemeja bergaris dan celana kain, memakainya asal kemudian. Matanya masih nanar dan meninggalkan jejak-jejak air mata. Dilan sudah tak peduli lagi, bahkan saat menelan rasa amis yang tertinggal di mulutnya juga mengelap noda merah di tangan dan kaki. Masih tak seimbang akan langkahnya. Ia keluar dari kamar itu.

Yang menyambutnya pertama adalah udara sejuk pagi, cahaya hangat mentari, dan samar-samar suara aktivitas masyarakat.

Dilan berjalan sembari berpegangan dengan dinding kayu, ia mengelap darah yang tertinggal di dagu. Sepertinya orang-orang masih tidur. Keadaan halaman vila ini sangat sepi. Sampai ia berjalan keluar pun masih sepi.

Di balik pilar bangunan, ia melirik, ke arah kumpulan orang yang merokok—ah, pagi-pagi begini?

Orang-orang itu meminum minuman, memakai tato, berpakaian seram. Dilan ingin masuk ke dalam. Dilan takut.

Tapi terhenti.

Saat matanya menemukan seseorang yang dikenalnya di sana, berpakaian berbeda dari semalam, berjalan melewati pohon dan ke arahnya. “Rangga!” Iya, itu Rangga, yang sedang memasang wajah—ah, matanya terlalu buram untuk melihatnya, tapi yang jelas itu Rangga, ia tak mungkin salah lihat, karena sekarang pria itu berjalan dengan langkah lambat dan merespon pada panggilannya saat dagu terangkat.

Ah, ia rindu.

Sudah satu hari penuh ia tak bertemu, padahal ratusan bulan ia lewati rasanya biasa saja. Tapi kali ini sampai membuatnya menerjang tubuh jangkung itu, memeluknya erat, sangat erat.

“Dilan?” Ah, suara yang sangat ia rindukan, dan sentuhan yang sangat ia rindukan saat Rangga mengusap kepalanya. “Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini? Belum tidur?”

Malam?

Eh, bukannya ini pagi?

“Rindu,” jawabnya simpel, masih tak melepaskan pelukan.

Kekeh di sana. “Rindu? Aku baru pergi sebentar kok—”

Dilan melonggarkan pelukannya. Mendongak menatap wajah itu yang kebingungan—sekaligus juga kaget. “Dilan? Ada apa dengan matamu? Wajahmu sangat pucat. Dan kenapa ada aroma amis?”

Ia hanya tertawa. “Rangga,” Dilan tak memanggilnya dengan sebutan biasa, “... maafkan aku ... kamar sangat berantakan ....”

“Ada apa?”

Samar ia dapat mendengar suara denting kaca, serta bisik-bisik. Dilan tak peduli.

“Boleh aku katakan satu hal?”

“Ya?”

_Aku mencintaimu._

_Aku sangat mencintaimu, Rangga._

Suara-suara di dalam benaknya, tapi bibir tak mampu mengatakannya. Dilan hanya menatap wajah itu dalam diam. Dan Rangga juga terlalu lemah untuk melepas tatapannya dari pantulan sendu itu.

“Rangga ... maukah kau melakukan satu dosa untukku?”

“... Dosa?”

Dilan mengangguk. “Tolong ....” Tatapannya seolah menahan suatu emosi. “... ambil nyawaku.”

Tidak mungkin jika tidak terkejut.

Rangga sontak melepaskan pelukan Dilan. Matanya membelalak. “Apa maksudmu?” Nada intonasinya meninggi saat sosok yang lebih muda mendengar suara sepatu menginjak daun kering. “Kau tahu, saya sudah terbiasa dengan candaanmu. Tapi candaan yang berhubungan dengan hidup dan mati, saya tidak suka,” lanjutnya.

Dilan hanya tersenyum. Dadanya kembali sesak, ia mengerang, meremas kepalan tangan. Dan tak butuh waktu lama— “Uhuk!” Ia terbatuk lagi.

Kelopak yang sama, merah yang sama, darah yang sama.

Hanya saja kali ini bukan dirinya seorang yang menyaksikannya.

“Dilan?!”

Manik sayu itu tersorot lurus, tersenyum pedih begitu menarik tangan yang lebih besar darinya. Dan Rangga tak sempat sadar. Saat pemuda itu membanting tubuhnya ke tanah tiba-tiba. Hanya membuatnya mengaduh dan menatap—

Punggung Dilan tak lurus tegap seperti biasanya, ada warna merah yang melekat di rambut, berbentuk dan tak berbentuk, kelopak bunga? Juga basah seperti cat, ada di bagian betis juga siku. Ah, ya, pria itu tak tahu.

Sejak kapan—

“Woi, sialan!”

Sejak kapan ada preman di belakangnya?

Dilan menghajar satu preman itu. Rangga tak sadar, benar-benar tak sadar.

Sampai ia bangkit, ia tahu, jika tinju Dilan sekarang sangatlah lemah, bahkan tak bisa menjatuhkan preman itu—tapi kenapa? Kenapa wajah preman itu sangat panik? Takut? Seolah melihat hantu. Dan sekarang kabur begitu saja.

Ia mencoba berdiri, merasa nyeri ringan di saat tangan menahan barusan. “Dilan—” Rangga memutar tubuh itu, menghadap ke arahnya.

—Hanya untuk membuat maniknya membulat sempurna.

“DILAN—?!”

Tubuh sang pemuda ambruk, tapi Rangga sempat menahannya bersamaan dengan suara denting besi.

Ah. Dilan ingin tertawa.

Dadanya terasa sangat sakit. Sakit sekali. Dari dalam seperti ingin pecah. Dari luar seperti ingin mengorek isinya—dalam, setidaknya itu yang ia rasa.

“Uhuk! Agh!” Sekarang darah bukan hanya keluar dari celah bibirnya—tapi juga dari dadanya.

Bilah pisau menusuk tepat di dada. Ia ingin tertawa.

“R-Rangga! Rangga!” Ia tersenyum lebar, menangkap pipi pria yang masih syok akan apa yang ada di hadapannya. “Akhirnya! A-akh! Akhirnya—aku, aku bisa melawan bunga di tubuhku! Uhuk! Aagh! Akhirnya! Mereka tersakiti—aaghh!” Darah keluar dari bibirnya, banyak, sangat banyak.

“Dilan! Jangan banyak berbicara, mengerti? Aku akan menelepon ambulans, kau—jangan banyak bergerak!”

Dilan menggelengkan kepalanya. “Rangga ....” Matanya basah, tanpa sadar. Ia mengusap wajah itu, dan darah membekas di pipi sang pria. “Rangga ....” Tangisnya lagi, kali ini Dilan sadar sudah menjatuhkan air mata.

Baginya, menyebut nama cintanya sudah seperti obat.

Rangga.

Rangga

Rangga.

Seperti obat, tapi juga seperti racun.

Dilan tak peduli yang mana. Ia ingin mendengar suara cintanya.

Ia ingin mendengarnya, ia sudah rindu.

Kemudian yang ia rasakan, saat Rangga mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia tak tahu pasti kemana dirinya mau dibawa. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum, memperhatikan wajah tampan Rangga dari dekat. Kapan lagi ia bisa mendapatkan kesempatan ini?

Tapi.

Tapi—

Kenapa semuanya mendadak menjadi buram?

Tidak—ia masih ingin menatap wajah tampan Rangga. Ia belum sepenuhnya melepas rindu.

Lalu kenapa—saat berada sedekat ini, yang ia dengar hanya suara samar tak jelas?

Ia sudah menunggu satu hari ini, ia rela menderita demi melihat wajah itu, mendengar suara empunya itu, bahkan saat buku-buku tangannya mengelupas, atau kulit kepalan tangannya yang lecet, ia sudah merelakan semuanya. Hanya demi cintanya, Rangga.

Atau apakah—

Apakah selain cinta yang tak bisa ia dapat.

Juga tak bisa merasakan pria itu walau ia tak meminta untuk memiliki?

Kenapa dunia ini kejam.

Kenapa ....

 

 

 

Perasaan berkecamuk.

Rangga tak bisa membiarkan dirinya untuk hilang fokus. Sial, dalam hati mengumpat.

Apa yang sudah terjadi sehari ini?

Hari ini ia pergi bersama Cinta. Banyak hal yang harus ia jelaskan kepada wanita itu, banyak kesalahpahaman yang harus ia luruskan. Juga selain itu, Rangga tak bisa menutupi perasaannya jika nyatanya ia rindu. Dengan berbagai kesempatan yang tak ia sadari, ia sudah menjalani hari itu berdua saja.

Sangat menyenangkan pikirnya. Seolah semuanya seperti dulu, tak ada masalah, keduanya menikmati waktu-waktu mereka yang tak sempat dijalani.

Niatnya ia ingin membawa Cinta pergi sampai nanti pagi.

Tapi entah kenapa, ada perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Wanita itu sendiri memintanya untuk mengantarkan ke tempat inapnya. Saat itu Rangga malah membawa Cinta pergi ke tempat lain.

Sampai semakin larut malam. Perasaan itu semakin kuat. Cinta sadar akan hal itu.

Berakhir dengan perpisahan mereka—Rangga terkejut.

Ia mendapatkan ciuman sebelum pergi dari sana.

Pikirannya saat itu penuh, ia tak tahu, sadar-sadar ia sudah berada tepat di depan vilanya. Dan sebuah suara memanggil namanya.

Itu Dilan. Ah. Ya. Sekarang perasaan mengganjal sebelumnya sudah memberikan jawaban, Dilan ia tinggal seharian.

Lalu semuanya berlalu begitu saja.

Bagaimana panik dirinya saat berlari mencari pertolongan.

Bagaimana panik dirinya saat pegangan Dilan yang melingkar di lehernya terlepas.

Kedua mata itu tertutup, jika orang-orang tertidur dengan damai, mengapa wajah Dilan begitu terluka? Ia tak mendengar suara, hanya degup jantungnya saja yang kontras dengan milik tubuh dalam rengkuh yang melambat. Angin malam tak mungkin sedingin ini, rona kulit tak mungkin pucat seperti orang mati, atau mungkin memang demikian?

Di saat itu juga. Ia merasakan takut yang teramat—apakah Dilan akan tiada?

Sampai ia mengantar ke rumah sakit. Dilan dibawa ke ruang UGD. Rangga hanya bisa mengikuti dan menunggu di luar saat hati tak bisa tenang, bajunya yang terkena simbah darah menimbulkan rasa penasaran dari tatapan-tatapan sedikit orang di sana tak ia acuhkan.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Ia tak bisa memahami bagaimana waktu mempermainkan perasaannya. Di satu sisi ia senang, di satu sisi ia khawatir dan takut. Ia tak bisa tenang saat berjalan mondar-mandir di depan pintu.

Suster keluar dan hanya mengatakan untuk selalu berdoa. Rangga menurut.

Sampai pagi hampir tiba.

Baru ia mendapatkan kabar jika Dilan masih hidup—di saat itu, ia tak peduli mau bagaimana kondisinya, selama Dilan masih bernapas, semuanya tidak akan masalah.

Rangga sudah memikirkannya.

Esok ia akan pergi ke New York dan membawa Dilan untuk dirawat di sana.

 

 

Kacau.

Satu kata untuk menggambarkan kamar ini.

Baru Rangga membuka pintu, kelopak bunga berwarna-warni—dengan merah yang mendominasi—menyapa kakinya duluan.

Ia tak mengerti apa yang baru terjadi. Kamar ini sangat berantakan, porak poranda, 11—12 dengan kapal pecah, seolah baru saja terjadi peperangan—dan itu membuat Rangga teringat, Dilan sempat meminta maaf akan kamar yang berantakan.

Apakah Dilan yang melakukan ini semua? Apa saja yang sudah terjadi saat dirinya tak ada?

Yang ia ketahui sekarang, biaya ganti rugi fasilitas penginapan ini pasti sangat mahal.

Rangga saat itu hanya ingin berkemas-kemas. Tapi berakhir menjadi mengamati.

Setiap ia berjalan, kelopak bunga ini tersangkut di kakinya. Ia bingung mengapa rasanya sangat aneh, saat ia meraih tiap kelopak, seolah ini bukanlah kelopak bunga seperti biasanya, ada sesuatu yang lain yang ingin memberitahunya sesuatu. Ia mengacak, menemukan banyak kertas dan buku berserakan.

Ia rapikan satu per satu, menumpuk tiap buku. Sampai matanya menangkap satu buku asing yang tak pernah ia lihat. Ia mengambilnya dan membukanya—itu buku diary. Bukan miliknya. Milik Dilan?

Halaman awal berisi nama dan perkenalan singkat.

Rangga untuk sesaat melupakan apa yang sempat ia khawatirkan. Tulisan Dilan sukses membuatnya mengernyit.

Ia membuka lembar selanjutnya.

__

Sangat khas sekali, pikirnya.

__

Dapat ia tebak ini adalah catatan diary Dilan saat SMA atau kuliah. Gaya bahasanya sama seperti yang sekarang.

Rangga membuka tiap halaman dan ia tak sadar telah dibuat tersenyum oleh tulisan asal seorang Dilan. Ia tahu Dilan merupakan muridnya yang paling aneh.

Tangannya terus membuka halaman sampai terhenti pada bagian yang dibatasi oleh kelopak bunga. Pertanyaan yang muncul di benak.

Rangga menyipitkan matanya.

Orang yang disukai Dilan selama delapan tahun? Itu waktu yang lama untuk sebuah cinta, terlebih bukankah itu juga berarti Dilan telah jatuh cinta sejak ia masih kecil?

Penasaran, terus membuka tiap halaman yang selalu dibatasi dengan kelopak bunga yang berbeda-beda setiap saat.

Putih layu.

__

Rangga tak membaca lengkap-lengkap.

Merah muda.

__

Ungu.

__

Kuning berbentuk bola.

__

Ungu dengan bentuk yang lebih bulat.

__

Jingga.

Merah.

__

Dan semua berakhir pada kelopak itu.

Siapa?

Siapa cinta Dilan selama delapan tahun?

Apakah benar, seharusnya ia membaca buku sebelum-sebelumnya agar ia tahu lebih pasti?

Rangga tak pernah tahu, adakah cinta muda yang masih ada seperti cinta yang Dilan rasakan ini? Ah, ia semakin penasaran, siapa sosok kurang ajar yang Dilan ceritakan di sini. Sosok yang tak bisa membalas perasaan suci seorang bocah dari delapan tahun yang lalu.

Ia memilih untuk melanjutkan merapikan barang-barang. Sampai disadarinya ia melupakan kertas-kertas yang berserak.

Satu ia baca, tertulis tanggal yang tak asing baginya.

Rangga menggaruk tengkuknya, masih dan selalu dibuat tak bisa cemberut. Tulisan Dilan rasanya ajaib. Tapi ini belum menyelesaikan perkara akan siapa sosok yang dicintai Dilan.

Ia menemukan tulisan di belakang kertas.

Kenapa tidak dari awal saja pikirnya. Memaksa diri sampai kesusahan sendiri.

Ia mengambil satu kertas lainnya, setengah robek dengan tulisan hampir pudar berkat darah.

Rangga berhenti membaca.

Cinta—?

Ia mencoba mencari kertas lainnya yang ada kemungkinan berhubungan.

__

Bercak merah melumer di atas kertas, ada bekas injak kaki dan kerutan. Degup jantungnya untuk sesaat tak bisa dirasakan, apakah ini saat Dilan menderita? Menderita karena cintanya selama delapan tahun yang tak terbalaskan?

Rangga tertawa miring, meremas kertas di tangannya.

Jadi ternyata orang yang menyakiti Dilan itu tak lain tak bukan—

Di saat itu juga, Rangga merasa bodoh.

Andaikan ia tahu dari awal. Ia sudah meninggalkan Cinta setelah meluruskan masalah.

Kertas-kertas dan buku ia kumpulkan, kelopak bunga ia masukkan ke dalam tas dan kantung, Dilan pernah marah saat ia berniat membuangnya, maka kali ini setelah merapikan semua barang juga membayar kerugian. Rangga selesai urusan dengan kamar itu.

Selanjutnya berangkat menuju rumah sakit.

Lalu memesan tiket untuk ke New York.

 

 

* * *

 

 

New York, 18 April 20xx

Terakhir kali menginjakkan kaki di kota metropolitan ini tepat di musim bersalju. Jika tak memakai pakaian ekstra, jaminan berupa penyakit akan datang. Masyarakat sekitar lebih memilih mengeluarkan uang di akhir pekan berbelanja pakaian baru untuk keluarga daripada harus repot-repot berurusan dengan musim.

Kesekian kali ia menapak di lantai bandara itu juga tepat di pengunjung musim dingin.

Rangga mengatur tiap jadwalnya menghindari anggapan sebagai dosen tak bertanggung jawab. Cukup ia dicegat seminggu lalu di bandara, ia tahu murid didiknya sudah tak mau menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Jadilah dirinya yang semakin dikenal dua sampai tiga pramugari pramuraga di pesawat yang ditumpangnya, pasalnya ia selalu menaiki pesawat dalam destinasi yang sama.

Tapi lupakan semua mengenai dirinya.

Rangga baru saja berbicara dengan resepsionis rumah sakit kala itu sebelum mengingat langkahnya yang nyatanya sudah di luar kepala; menaiki lift dan menekan angka ‘9’, membiarkan gravitasi di dalam ruang kecil antara dirinya dengan satu keluarga yang tak dikenal. Rangga hanya diam seperti salju yang dingin, ia keluar begitu lantai yang diinginkan sudah terinjak.

Ponsel pintarnya menunjukkan jam sepuluh pagi. Sebelumnya, tepat di waktu yang sama berbeda hari, Roberto, rekannya, memberikan kabar dari New York.

Saat itu ia sedang mengawasi kegiatan ujian akhir para kaum intelek di tahun ketiga. Rangga tentu tak bisa meninggalkan tempatnya walau saat itu, kabar itu, membuat detak jantungnya terasa amat keras, kekosongannya dipicu hipotalamus dan hormon, sosok Rangga berpegang pada moral sebagai pilihan akhir, kesabaran dijunjung dan diutamakan.

Hingga meminta kawan menggantikannya dalam acara dan jadwal mata kuliah yang lain. Rangga melakukannya secepat ia mencari nomor ‘304’ yang melekat di pintu.

 _Tap,_ sampai.

Pintu kokoh bercat putih, aroma antiseptik khas rumah sakit. Rangga menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

Jika sudah masuk nanti, kemungkinan hanya ada dua: berbicara atau mendengar, dirinya atau dia.

Berasumsi sepertinya bukan dirinya yang akan didengar berdasar hak berbicara seseorang yang baru saja bangun dari koma hampir satu bulan, Rangga membuka pintu itu perlahan.

Pertama yang menyambutnya adalah pengharum ruangan dan dingin AC, kemudian yang kedua adalah cahaya nyaman yang jatuh menimpa sepatu pantofel. Dirinya mengesampingkan fakta jika bayangan tercetak di atas lantai putih bersih.

Sampai pintu ia tutup. Matanya hanya menangkap figur itu.

Yang berdiri tegap membelakangi, memperhatikan pagi di New York melalui jendela kaca. Tangan kanan tertanam infus, meraih standar besi. Helai-helai hitamnya terakhir kali lihat tak sepanjang itu.

“ _M_ _a'am, at least can I_ _have_ _cookies_? _Before take_ _my_ _medicine_ _.._ _.._ ”

Ah, suara itu.

Kapan terakhir kali ia mendengarnya? Sudah sangat lama sekali.

“ _So you haven't had breakfast yet_?”

Keduanya bergeming.

Rangga tak tahu apakah arti dari diamnya sosok itu. Yang samar mata menangkap bahu bergetar. Rasa dingin mungkin alihnya. Tapi tidak. Bukan itu.

Sampai matahari tertutup awan, remang tapi tak gelap. Sosok itu masih berdiri membelakangi.

“ _Why are you here_?”

Samar, rasa dingin yang sama hinggap di dadanya. Kakinya refleks mendekat. “Dilan—”

“ _Don't come near me._ ”

Henti.

“ _But, Dilan—_ ”

“ _Stop right there._ ”

Rangga hampir lupa apa yang ia pikirkan barusan. Ya, satu berbicara dan satu mendengarkan. Berhubung posisinya yang sekarang, tentu akan lebih baik jika ia tak mengambil langkah apa pun—tapi bagaimana? Hatinya membuncah.

Sosok itu, Dilan, memakai pakaian pasien, seharusnya setelah tidur berminggu-minggu lamanya, pengobatan terbaik adalah istirahat.

“ _Why ..._ _did_ _you ... do this to me_?”

Rangga diam.

“ _Did I even give you permission_?”

Rangga masih diam.

Tapi pria itu bukanlah anak kecil, ia tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya, sorot jelaga masih lurus.

Ia akan tetap diam untuk sekarang.

Walau setidaknya ia tak tahu apakah masih bisa diam sampai sosok itu berputar menghadap ke arahnya—

“ _You can take everything from me, I'll give you even my life ... but why ...._ ”

Dilan, pemuda itu—

“Dilan—”

“ _I SAID STOP RIGHT THERE_!”

Ia tak tahu sejak kapan.

Tapi Dilan memang lebih jujur darinya.

“Kenapa? Kapan aku pernah bilang kau punya hak pada diriku?” suaranya saat berucap lebih serak, parau, jelas, pemuda itu berbicara saat diri sendiri tak bisa mengontrol emosi, saat air mata mengalir begitu saja.

Rangga melihatnya, selain tangis, sklera berwarna kemerahan, mata memperlihatkan lingkaran hitam dan sembap. Sesuatu yang sangat membuatnya khawatir, terdapat plester di pelipis juga dahi, tangan kiri bengkak dan diperban, buku-buku jari merah dengan sayat—

“Apa yang terjadi—”

“Apa pedulimu?”

Dilan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang pucat, sangat kasar. “ _Apa pedulimu_?” ulangnya, “Tidak ada. Kau tak pernah peduli.”

Saat Rangga ingin mendekat lagi, Dilan mendesis agar dirinya berhenti.

Dadanya berdegup cepat, khawatir, panik. Ada apa dengan Dilan? Saat pemuda itu masih tertidur, semua luka sudah diurus dan diobati, tapi sekarang luka itu kembali terlihat. Roberto atau Donna tak memberitahu apa pun selain kabar telah siumannya Dilan.

“Apa yang harus aku lakukan selanjutnya? Rasanya sangat kosong, apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya?”

“Dilan ... saya memiliki alasan untuk mengangkat bunga-bunga itu dari paru-parumu ....”

Tangannya mengepal. Ia tahu pasti hal ini yang akan diangkat pertama kali.

Jika teringat saat itu, hanya akan membuatnya marah pada diri sendiri. “Tak ada pilihan lagi, Dilan ... hanya itu satu-satunya jalan ....”

Ya. Bahkan saat dokter memberikan pilihan. Ia dibuat putus asa memikirkan.

Di satu sisi adalah nyawa, sedangkan sisi lainnya adalah perasaan yang sudah disimpan pemuda itu selama ini. Rangga tahu, saat keputusan akhirnya adalah operasi, ia sudah bisa melihat bagaimana Dilan akan marah besar padanya.

“Rangga ... delapan tahun ... delapan tahun itu tidaklah sebentar ....”

“Dua puluh tahun jugalah tidak sebentar, Dilan.” Rangga sulit menahan dirinya sendiri, kenapa ia masih saja tak terbiasa dan tetap merasa teriris tiap kali menemukan air mata di wajah Dilan? “Banyak orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu, kedua orang tuamu, saudara-saudaramu, teman-temanmu. Delapan tahun itu memanglah sangat penting bagimu, tapi nyawamu jugalah penting.”

“Lalu apa? Hidup di dalam kehampaan? Apakah itu sebuah kehidupan yang mau kau biarkan aku melanjutkannya?”

“Lalu bagaimana? Apa saya harus membiarkanmu mati saat saya sendiri tak bisa membalas perasaanmu?”

“Ya! Bahkan mati jauh lebih baik daripada—”

“—DILAN!”

Rangga tak tahu sejak kapan ia pernah berani menaikkan suaranya. “Cobalah untuk mengerti, Dilan ....”

Dilan menangis, terus mengusap air matanya, gigi bergemeletuk, tubuh tremor, bahkan kaki sulit dirasakan, pemuda itu jatuh terduduk sampai standar infus jatuh bersamanya.

“Dilan—!”

“JANGAN PERNAH DEKATI AKU!”

“Tapi—Dilan—!”

“AKU MEMBENCIMU! AKU BENCI PADAMU!”

“Dilan—setidaknya biarkan saya membantumu—”

Bocah itu menatapnya tajam dalam kemarahan. Tak peduli dengan rasa sakitnya lagi, Dilan mencabut infus di tangan kanannya, mengerang merintih sampai darah mengalir dari sana.

“DILAN—!”

“PERGI KAU DARI SINI!”

 _PRAANG_!

Standar infus terlempar ke arahnya, Rangga menghindar.

Jantungnya kembali berpacu, melihat tiap tetes merah mengotori lantai dan pakaian. Pria itu mengambil kain kompres di meja, mencari perban atau obat di laci—ada, sepertinya dokter atau suster sudah menyiapkan ini dari awal.

Dilan meraung dalam tangisnya. Mengambil botol dan gelas, melempar ke arah dirinya yang dapat menghindar.

Rangga langsung mengambil langkah cepat. Tangan besarnya menahan tangan Dilan yang hendak mengangkat kursi.

“LEPASKAN AKU!”

Tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya ia dorong ke arah ranjang rumah sakit. Ia mencengkeram bahu sampai pemuda itu mendesis.

Kain kompres yang masih kering ia lap ke arah luka, Dilan setengah menjerit akan rasa sakitnya. Rangga tak peduli, ia sudah memanggil suster sebelumnya. Dengan kapas, ia memberikan obat merah—tapi Dilan terus memberontak.

“DILAN, TAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM UNTUK SESAAT?!”

Tubuh itu berhenti melawan.

Baik Dilan atau Rangga, keduanya saling melemparkan tatapan, napas keduanya sama-sama tersengal-sengal.

Rangga memanfaatkan diamnya Dilan. Setelah membersihkan dan memberikan obat, tangan itu ia perban.

Terdiam.

Dilan memalingkan wajahnya, terisak, bibirnya terus ia gigit seolah mengalirkan perasaannya yang sekarang.

Dan Rangga, terus mencengkeram kedua tangan itu yang sekarang bergetar, takut empunya mengamuk lagi. Ia memperhatikan setiap bulir air mata yang jatuh. Sial, dadanya terasa sakit. Ia tak pernah bisa melihat sosok itu menangis, bahkan dari jarak sedekat ini, membuat dadanya sesak.

Suster belum juga datang. Dan sang pria terus memperhatikan.

Dada itu naik-turun saat empunya menahan, sampai waktu terus berjalan, tangis Dilan sedikit demi sedikit mereda, berganti ceguk dan isak tipis.

Untuk sekarang, Rangga memberanikan diri.

Tangannya mengusap pipi itu perlahan. Masih terasa panas dan basah, ia terus menyeka hingga jejak-jejak terhapus.

“Bencilah saya, Dilan, saya memang pantas dibenci.”

“Membencimu tak mengembalikan apa pun ....”

“Setidaknya dengan membenci bisa mengajarkanmu memberi perasaan lain untuk saya.”

Sekarang kedua mata itu saling bertemu.

Dulu mungkin, Dilan selalu mengatakan saat ia menatap mata orang yang dicintanya akan membuat hatinya ingin meledak-ledak.

Tapi sekarang, saat perasaan yang dulu sudah hilang. Semuanya hampa.

Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir lagi, biarkan, biarkan ia jujur pada emosinya sendiri. Ia mungkin akan dianggap sebagai bocah cengeng. Tapi siapa lah dirinya yang bisa tetap kuat saat perasaan yang membuatnya hidup kini sudah hilang?

Dan Rangga—dadanya semakin sesak.

Saat Dilan menangis merupakan saat yang paling menyiksa dadanya. Entah mulai sejak kapan, tapi itu selalu.

Tanpa tersadar ia membelai pipi itu lembut, merasakan deru napas Dilan yang tersendat-sendat dengan tangisnya. Rangga tak bisa memikirkan hal lain lagi, ia mengikis jarak, memiringkan wajah.

Sampai permukaan lembut ia rasakan. Dingin, kering, pecah-pecah. Tapi ia tak peduli, tak memberikan waktu yang lama hanya untuk sebuah kecupan di bibir.

Dan air mata itu tetap tak berhenti.

“Kau tahu ....” Dilan tersenyum. “... jika rasa itu masih ada ....” Menyentuh dadanya sendiri, meremasnya, bibir bergetar saat tangisnya sulit dihentikan.

“... aku akan merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang selalu aku mimpi-mimpikan ... bukan hanya di dalam mimpi saja ... kau tahu itu, Rangga?” Senyum itu sangat menyakitkan. “Kau tahu bagaimana seharusnya kebahagiaan itu ada, tapi yang aku rasakan hanyalah kekosongan?”

Bagaikan bilah pisau menusuk di dadanya, Rangga ingin semua ini berhenti.

Ia tahu, ia tahu.

Dilan sudah menantikan ciuman itu selama delapan tahun. Ia tahu.

Dilan ingin semua mimpi-mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Ia tahu.

Ia bahkan juga tahu, betapa egois dan sangat tidak adil dirinya ini yang sudah merenggut kebahagiaan yang seharusnya Dilan rasakan.

Bibir ingin berucap maaf. Tapi Rangga tahu, apa yang telah ia perbuat tak akan pernah bisa dimaafkan.

Bagaimana cara dirinya menghancurkan Dilan. Bagaimana cara dirinya mematikan kehidupan.

Perasaan cinta untuk dirinya seorang yang selama delapan tahun disimpan kini hilang.

Dan itu semua karena dirinya.

Rangga tak bisa membalas cinta suci seorang Dilan.

 

 

“Bagaimana jika kita memulai semuanya dari pertemanan?”

Suaranya terdengar sama seperti saat Rangga meminta kesempatan kedua pada wanita yang ia temui di Yogyakarta kala itu, mungkin terdengar sangat bodoh, tapi di satu sisi bisa memperbaiki. Hal itu saja yang terlintas setelah memaksa otak cerdasnya untuk berpikir keras.

Dan Dilan?

Hanya terdiam.

Setelah suster datang, Rangga sempat komplain dan kesal akan lamanya pelayanan dari pihak rumah sakit, akan tetapi tertutupi dengan penanganan cepat mereka yang mengobati luka di tangan Dilan jauh lebih baik darinya. Dan dengan alasan kedua tangan yang dalam kondisi buruk, mereka pergi mencari peralatan yang lebih baik.

Untuk sekarang, Dilan duduk di ranjangnya menatap kosong ke arah dirinya. Pemuda itu sangat pucat dan lemah, jejak-jejak air mata bersama ceguk dari sisa tangis.

“Saya—saya tahu, saya tak bisa memperbaiki apa pun di sini.” Rangga ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri. “Tapi—tapi ... mungkin ...,” dan entah kenapa sulit melanjutkan. Ia tahu kemana arahnya, ia tahu otak dan rasa tak tahu malu darinya menyuruh menjawab itu. Dan itu membuatnya merasa sangat rendah.

Kesempatan kedua, itu yang akhir-akhir ini ia pinta.

Berengsek memang dirinya ini. Selalu mengambil jalan yang salah dan kemudian berharap dapat bisa mundur kembali atau meminta jalur baru. Dari yang sudah-sudah tak bisa membuatnya berubah menjadi lebih baik. Walau sesungguhnya ia tahu ini bukan kesalahannya murni, hanya pilihan yang ia rasa terbaik tanpa mengetahui perasaan orang lain.

Dan dari diamnya sosok pemuda ini, ia tahu jika hasilnya akan sama. Cinta tak memberikannya kesempatan kedua, Dilan juga pasti—

“Jadi ... selama ini kau anggap aku apa?”

Terperangah. Rangga menatap mata sayu itu yang sudah merah.

Dilan benar-benar terlihat sangat kelelahan, jika kalian sering melihatnya tertawa, ceria, jail, dan penuh semangat, maka akan sama seperti Rangga yang tak terbiasa melihat pemandangan baru di hadapannya ini.

Tangannya ingin menyeka bekas air mata—tapi Dilan menarik wajahnya, tatapannya menyuruh dia agar menjawab.

Dan Rangga tahu, dalam kondisi seperti ini sangat sulit untuk melakukan apa pun. “Setidaknya saat itu kita tak saling dekat ... bahkan untuk hubungan kecil seperti pertemanan.”

Dan Dilan tak menjawab. Terdiam.

Kedua mata sama-sama terkunci satu dengan yang lain. Cukup lama untuk membiarkan Dilan menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sekarang bergetar—tidak, tidak boleh memikirkan apa pun, pemuda itu harus mengendalikan emosinya.

Tapi pada akhirnya, Rangga sempat menangkapnya.

—Dilan mengangguk kecil.

Bohong jika Rangga tidak terkejut. Bohong jika dirinya tak percaya.

"Benarkah?" Mengapa ia tidak yakin? Apakah Dilan benar-benar menyetujui begitu saja? Benarkah angguk itu berarti kata ‘ya’?

Tapi belum Dilan membalas, manik itu teralih pada suster yang baru saja datang. “ _Ahh, I don't like it_ ,” gumamnya saat tahu ada infus dan beberapa jarum suntik baru. Pemuda itu meringis sembari menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik punggung.

“ _Sir—_ ”

“ _Nooo, don't wannaaa_!”

Saat Dilan mulai membuat suara gaduh, bahkan sampai suster-suster menahannya. Rangga masih tetap diam, mencoba mencerna bagaimana jadinya.

Benarkah Dilan menerimanya?

Walau perbuatannya sangat tak bisa dimaafkan?

Entah kenapa rasanya sangat lega di dada. Saat wanita yang dicintanya tak memberikan kesempatan kedua, di lain sisi ada orang yang memberikannya walau apa yang dilakukannya sama kejamnya.

Pria itu meraih tangan yang disembunyikan di sana. Membuat empunya yang merengek lemah harus teralihkan.

Rangga tersenyum. Dilan menatap bingung.

Ah, mungkin dari sini.

Rangga bisa memperbaiki beberapa hal lagi.

**Author's Note:**

> Kira-kira gambarnya kelihatan?  
> Juga semoga bahasa Inggrisnya ga salah uhuhu, aku jele basa ing, kalo salah kasih tau ya, biar aku benerin.
> 
> Kalau ada yang kesulitan baca apa yang Dilan tulis, ini:
> 
> "Tapi sepertinya tidak. Bapak sudah mencinta, aku tak boleh ikut serta. Sesak rasanya, sakit jadinya. Kenapa ya? Apakah dia memikirkan wanita cantik itu lagi? Warnanya kali ini merah, kental seperti darah. Ah, tidak apa-apa. Selama dia bahagia, aku diajarkan untuk rela. Tapi sakit. Tak bisakah rasa sakitnya hilang? Aku tak bisa bertahan, ini sangat menyakitkan. Tolong. Sakit. Aku tak bisa bernapas. Darah keluar dari mulutku. Apakah aku akan tiada?"
> 
> "Rangga, kapan kau akan pulang? Nyawaku tinggal empat dari tiga belas. Aku ingin kau datang, untuk mengambil sisanya. Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya, aku cinta padamu? Aku sangat mencintaimu? Seluruh kelopak bunga ini adalah rasa cintaku padamu? Mana yang lebih bagus?  
> Yang lebih bagus jika kau pulang sekarang,  
> Aku rindu."
> 
>  
> 
> Mungkin ini fik angst (walau ga tau kerasa apa engga) pertamaku yang dipublish, juga fik panjang pertama yang diketik hape saat laptop dipake buat ujian cre  
> nyoba-nyoba aku tu ngetik ginian, dan yah ngetik sendiri baper sendiri ;;;;;;
> 
> Terus entah mungkin iya mungkin enggak bakal lanjut, tapi semoga bisa ngelanjut karena pengen juga nulis gimana hubungan mereka nanti, saat Dilan udah hilang rasa, dan Rangga yang mau memperbaiki dengan diawali pertemanan.  
> Gimana pendapat kalian?
> 
> Oh iya, mungkin untuk bunganya apa-apa aja, bakal dibahas kalo ada lanjutannya. Sesungguhnya itu modal gugel, wong semua bunganya berasal dari satu sumber ehe.
> 
> Ok, terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membaca!  
> Salam sayang,  
> A d e l i a


End file.
